Literalmente Sonhos
by Leka M. e Jessica V
Summary: [CAPÍTULO 3 NO AR!] Uma maldição e um destino. Lílian Evans não fazia idéia de que um poderoso feitiço tomava posse de seu sangue até que estranhos acontecimentos começaram a perseguílas durante todos os seus dias. Pouco sabia ela que sua salvação era a p
1. Prólogo

**LITERALMENTE SONHOS**

**Autoras: **Leka Moreira e Jéssica Venésio

**Contato: **Leka ); Jéssica )

**Spoilers: **HP1 a HP5.

**Créditos: **Os personagens aqui citados não nos pertencem - exceto por (ai a gente coloca os nomes dos personagens novos), que se tratam de nossa própria autoria. Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos e só passa de uma diversão em cima da obra de J.K. Rowling.

**Shipper: **Tiago/ Lílian.

**Resumo: **Uma maldição e um destino. Lílian Evans não fazia idéia de que um poderoso feitiço tomava posse de seu sangue até que estranhos acontecimentos começaram a persegui-la durante todos os seus dias. Pouco sabia ela sobre o fato que sua salvação era a pessoa que menos podia imaginar.

**_Prólogo_**

_Nada parecia tão confortável. Seus cabelos ruivos eram acariciados pela brisa que transpassava por sua face e voava para longe. Longe o bastante do mundo e de sua própria vista umedecida. O ventinho fraco parecia simplesmente um calmante que a fazia acompanhá-lo em passos leves na grama verde e vasta, que percorria a maior parte da natureza onde estava. Parecia algo mais que apenas um sonho. Parecia um plano de fundo colorido com flores e pastos verdejantes. Certamente, um paraíso._

_Azul, lilás, rosa, vermelho… Cores! Era o que se espalhava sob seus pés no caminho não reconhecido; era um gramado estreito que não a levava a lugar nenhum. Apesar de não saber onde estava, não se importava com tamanha questão. O que ansiava era por apenas seguir em frente, sentindo o cheiro de terra molhada e ouvindo a canção formidável que suavizava sua plena audição. _

"_Lílian", alguém a chamava em algum lugar naquele espaço verde. Ela podia sentir uma magia inevitável perto de si mesma. Poderia ser um humano como ela, com poderes iguais aos dela. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ser uma alma que divagava por ali em cantos e encantos. Mas a conhecia; sabia seu nome, sabia algo importante. Deveria segui-lo? Ou permanecer no mesmo caminho desconhecido?_

_De alguma forma, não conseguia pensar corretamente. Milhares de pensamentos a atormentavam de uma só vez, o que a deixava confusa, incapaz de ter uma resposta direta. Sentia-se leve demais para analisar ou responder qualquer pergunta. Sentia-se zonza demais para correr, andar; apenas gostaria de flutuar para o mais longe que pudesse._

_O céu continuava azulado e tudo a sua volta parecia percorrer em velocidade, passando de árvore para flores e de flores para montanhas altas que, por fim, se transformavam em gotículas de água vermelha. Vermelha a ponto de simplesmente não mais parecer água. _

_Sentiu calafrios ao perceber o quanto a cena belíssima parecia mudar. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas não conseguia. Continuava flutuando em uma velocidade alta que se transformava em ódio, rancor, amargura e incapacidade. "Lílian", mais uma vez a voz a chamou. A voz amargurada, repreendida, a voz que precisava de ajuda. A voz que, de alguma forma, conseguia entender seus sentimentos. Precisava fugir antes que algo pudesse tirar-lhe a vida, ou pior: a transtornasse ainda mais._

_- Me leve de volta! – gritou alto o bastante para que qualquer ser pudesse ouvi-la, enquanto os ventos cortavam sua face e a faziam ficar cada vez mais pálida. Sentia um frio incalculável, mas não conseguia gritar mais alto. Sua fraqueza era inevitável. _

_Ela invocou uma tempestade. Sentia-se capaz de tudo; a força que resplandecia sua alma era forte o bastante para isto. As gotas fortes que batiam no chão faziam um barulho ensurdecedor, o que a dava mais vigor em raios turbulentos que destruíam tudo por onde passava. Nada parecia como antes. Se alguma vez pensara que aquilo seria o paraíso, estava altamente enganada. E, naquele momento, sofria de dor. _

_Uma risada percorreu o ambiente e foi abafada como uma porta a ser fechada, longe… Ela temia ir mais longe e não poder voltar. Não poderia suportar por muito tempo. A fraqueza, seu ódio, suas dores eram imensas, e se algo pudesse salvá-la… _

_Com um baque no chão, olhou o aposento a sua volta. Ainda com os joelhos ardendo e com a face queimando em febre, foi capaz de se levantar devagar, pois seus joelhos fraquejavam e tremiam a cada passo. O casarão onde estava parecia vazio e, sem dúvidas, monstruoso. Vozes eram ouvidas do andar de cima, onde pareciam entretidos em algum assunto. A gargalhada soou novamente, lhe dando calafrios no umbigo. _

_Uma escada surgiu à sua frente e parecia querer levá-la para algum outro lugar. Talvez para onde as devidas pessoas devessem estar. Pensou por alguns minutos se deveria subir. Sabia que poderia ser perigoso o bastante, mas também sabia que precisava de respostas. Todas as respostas que a atormentavam todas as noites. E que não a permitiam dormir em paz. _

_Subiu sem fazer barulho, degrau por degrau, enquanto ouvia seu coração acelerar a cada passo e a cada suspiro. As vozes soavam mais altas e lhe pareciam frias e calculistas. Era forte e precisava de algo. Precisava de sentimentos impuros. _

_Lílian tremeu repentinamente e desviou seu olhar do chão para uma das portas. O que sua consciência lhe perguntava era se realmente deveria abri-la. Se havia chegado até ali, não poderia parar no meio do caminho e voltar aonde tudo começara. Precisava descobrir. Ir até o fim e descobrir quais os segredos que ela mesma tinha dentro de si. Teria que descobrir quem ela era e o porquê daquele lugar ser apavorante._

Estridente, o trovão se viu livre para ecoar por todos os corredores vazios do gigantesco colégio de Hogwarts. A noite estava quente e até mesmo a lua exalava um certo calor aconchegante, sendo assustador o modo tão repentino como o anúncio da chegada de uma tempestade se alastrara. Dezenas de jovens, que antes descansavam ternamente para mais um sábado proveitoso, viram-se sendo acordados pelo medo. Talvez aquela não fosse uma proclamação de chuva, mas sim do início da tão temida guerra. Entretanto, todos estavam errados. Nada além de um pesadelo transportado para planos reais se tratava aquele solitário trovão.

Lílian Evans ergueu-se de sua cama de supetão. Seu peito arfava irregularmente e todo o seu corpo suava de curiosidade. Os cabelos ruivos grudavam na testa do rosto tão pálido quanto a noite anterior. Os joelhos continuavam a tremer e o sonho prevalecia vivo em sua memória, como se fosse real. Suspirou e conteve as lágrimas que se encaminhavam para seus olhos de esmeralda.

Não suportava mais todas as noites mal dormidas e todos os incidentes inexplicáveis que viviam a lhe perseguir. Mesmo que fosse forte, toda a sua fortaleza começava a desmoronar diante de tantos problemas e fardos a serem arrastados por dias a fio de sua vida tão pouco divertida. Sentia-se, depois de tanto tempo, uma criança indefesa que chorava e implorava pelo colo da mãe.

Por que o destino de se tornar uma bruxa tinha de se voltar tão involuntariamente para ela? Por que, diante de tantas garotinhas de onze anos que brincavam nos velhos balanços do velho bairro trouxa de Londres, ela tinha sido a escolhida?

As respostas eram tão pouco óbvias quanto todos os seus exercícios de Poções e, mesmo que por sua cabeça a idéia de qualquer explicação concreta já tivesse de esvaído, tudo seguia exatamente os traços desenhados pelas fiadoras do destino. Ultrapassando as barreiras da realidade, atingido o impossível real.

Todavia, de nada adiantaria pensar nisso agora. De nada valeria tentar entender o que aquelas tão cansadas senhoras faziam de sua vida. Afastou as cortinas felpudas que circulavam sua cama colada à janela, enquanto vestia os chinelos. Não agüentava mais ficar em sua cama. Desceu até o Salão Comunal, onde poderia, ao menos, fazer algo mais construtivo do que observar a escuridão. Admiraria a chama da lareira.

Sentou-se no sofá mais próximo ao fogo. Mesmo que o calor reinasse sob todos os corpos, o frio que o pesadelo lhe trouxera continuava a gelar seus ossos e fazia com que fumaça exalasse da sua boca com uma tonalidade roxa. Encolheu-se, abraçando os próprios joelhos.

- Achei que os alunos devessem permanecer em seus dormitórios depois do toque de recolher. – Por mais que a voz a tivesse assustado, seu corpo não se moveu ao menos um milímetro. Escutou passos lentos se aproximarem.

- Portanto, acho melhor você voltar para o seu, Potter – respondeu entre os dentes. Tentou manter a calma e ignorá-lo, mas, no momento, aquilo parecia impossível.

- Se você é monitora e pode ficar aqui, acredito que eu, tendo o mesmo cargo que o seu, também possa. – O garoto sentou-se em uma das poltronas grandes, mirando a ruiva com um sorriso cínico nos lábios finos. Lílian piscou dezenas de vezes seguidas, respirou fundo. Levantar-se para subir novamente seria a solução mais inteligente. – Lily, por acaso você tem medo de mim? – Tiago postou-se a sua frente.

- Medo de você? – Exclamou Lílian indignada, enquanto uma de suas sobrancelhas se levantava em nervosismo. Tiago Potter era, sem dúvidas, desprezível quando queria. E muito mais quando não se era possível dormir sem ter pensamentos turbulentos. – Eu nunca teria medo de você, Potter.

- Mas não é o que parece Lily – disse o maroto, dando uma de suas mais ignorantes piscadelas, mas permanecendo sério em todas as circunstâncias. Se soubesse o quanto Lílian sentia raiva de todos seus atos, se soubesse o quanto ela não suportava sua presença, entenderia do que a garota tinha medo.

- Você não se cansa, não é? – bufou ela, alto o bastante para que alguém pudesse acordar e pegá-los fora de seus respectivos dormitórios. Não era exatamente o que pretendia, já que o horário marcado para vistorias no castelo havia passado há algumas horas. – Parece um fantasma me assombrando a cada passo, respiro e pesadelos.

- Quer dizer que estou em seus pesadelos, Lily? – falou o garoto, andando em círculos ao seu lado, o que deixava Lílian ainda mais nervosa e eufórica. Sem saber como agir e no que pensar. – Aposto que eu te salvo em todos eles, não é mesmo, meu lírio? - Aproximou-se perigosamente e ousou tocar a face ainda branca demais. Admirou toda a plenitude dos olhos esmeralda e aproximou-se dela mais alguns passos. Podia sentir o hálito doce que se libertava de sua boca entreaberta. Desejou beijá-la.

Lílian sentiu seu rosto arder. Nunca se permitiria ser tocada por Tiago Potter, ainda mais enquanto estivessem usando somente seus pijamas. Respirou fundo, desejando que pudesse controlar seus sentimentos.

- Você sempre está neles, Potter. - Ela cuspiu o nome do garoto como se significasse algo nojento. - Mas seu papel não ultrapassa a ocupação de ser apenas um monstro grotesco! - Com isso, retirou bruscamente a mão tão quente de sua bochecha. Queria que ele permanecesse longe, que a deixasse em paz com seus pensamentos sem explicações.

Tiago sorriu com facilidade, de modo sensual, enquanto se aproximava ainda mais da ruiva compenetrada em pensamentos silenciosos. De alguma forma, tinha um imenso interesse em descobrir o que a preocupava. Lílian Evans era indecifrável quando queria e era este o jogo principal. Adorava mistérios. Era semelhante ao quadribol: procurar o pomo e capturá-lo. Talvez não fosse fácil, mas a incrível felicidade quando o capturava era certamente cativante.

- Monstro grotesco? – refletiu o moreno, demonstrando interesse, enquanto mantinha seus olhos incrivelmente castanhos em contato com os dela. – E este monstro poderia receber um beijo da donzela e se transformar em um belo príncipe, não? – Ele riu gostosamente, passando a mão entre os cabelos, sem perceber que os bagunçava ainda mais.

- Você é ridículo! - exclamou entre os dentes. - Deveria se olhar no espelho algumas vezes e diminuir um pouco esse ego tão exagerado e desnecessariamente grande!

Pronto, tinha perdido o controle de todos os seus sentidos. Ergueu as mãos para o alto e conteve o ato de socá-lo. Porém, no instante em que percebeu que o calor da sala aumentava quase que loucamente, baixou os olhos para observar ao seu redor.

A lareira não parecia somente um acúmulo de chamas altas, mas também aparentava recompor-se cada vez mais com um fogo ardente e vermelho-sangue. Tiago seguiu a vista de Lílian e arriscou um olhar para a lareira, percebendo que algo parecia errado. Procurou algo no bolso, buscando sua varinha, e percebeu que a esquecera, como muitas vezes fazia à noite, em dias comuns de insônia.

- Merda! – Exclamou alto o bastante para que Lílian o repreendesse pelo palavrão obsceno. Meteu as duas mãos no bolso e olhou por fim para a ruiva, que ainda encarava a lareira estupefata. – Precisamos que algum elfo conserte isto. Acho que foi magia demais – bocejou, remexendo seus dedos no bolso do casaco.

Dessa vez, ele mesmo lhe dera uma desculpa perfeita e tudo o que ela teve de fazer foi simplesmente concordar com o que Tiago dissera. Respirou aliviada, enquanto via o fogo baixar conforme ia ficando mais calma. Tentou esconder seu rubor frente ao acontecimento inesperado e seguiu para próximo das janelas grandes, que davam como visão uma deslumbrante parte do jardim.

Sentou-se em uma das grandes poltronas e deixou que todo o seu corpo e mente descansassem. Não ligava mais se Potter estivesse ali a espionando; precisava se manter calma. Não podia deixar que outras pessoas notassem algo que nem ela mesma poderia explicar.

"_Magia demais_", uma fisgada em seu estômago a deteve de qualquer ação. Nunca havia sentido algo semelhante como, naquele momento, parecia sentir. Nunca algo tão real. Tão humano e físico. Como se pudesse mover qualquer tipo de objeto com apenas um simples olhar. Com apenas um simples toque. Isso a assustava por dentro, mais do que poderia imaginar.

Precisava de um ombro amigo e de um carinho maternal. Era uma pena estarem tão longe naquele exato momento. O que menos queria era responder mais algumas perguntas indigentes de Potter. Queria apenas dormir e acordar no dia seguinte lembrando que nada havia acontecido. Mas seria felicidade demais.

- Não sendo intrometido ou algo assim, mas você está bem, ruivinha? –perguntou ele, arrumando os óculos e vislumbrando os fios de cabelo recaídos nos olhos verde-esmeralda da garota.

- É possível você me deixar sozinha pelo menos esta noite? – falou ríspida, virando o rosto para encarar de vez o garoto, que brincava silenciosamente com seus cabelos. Seus dedos começaram a deslizar até sua pele gélida, que foi acariciada pelas mãos grandes e pesadas de Tiago.

A diversidade de sentimentos se embaraçava em um laço que ansiava por não ser mais utilizado com tantas voltas indecifráveis, que teimavam em se formar. Sentia-se corando a cada toque, mas não poderia se entregar daquela forma, não tão facilmente. Afinal, se ao menos pudesse ser outra pessoa além de um simples ignorante e metido, mas era o maldito e desprezível Potter.

Deviam ser exatamente duas horas da manhã. Se perguntava também o que o garoto deveria estar fazendo em frente à lareira àquela hora da noite, que parecia longa e distante. Talvez sofresse de alguma doença chamada insônia, ou talvez, ao invés de um sonho, pela incrível ironia do destino os pesadelos resolveram atacar Hogwarts em um momento não tão bem apropriado.

- Acho que você precisa de um tempo sozinha mesmo… – Ele piscou centenas de vezes antes de andar dois passos até a escada do salão. Lílian continuou com sua compostura reta, apenas pensando e pensando. Nunca vira alguém tão pensativo antes, mas havia uma questão com que deveria adaptar-se cada vez que olhasse para o rosto gentil da garota: ninguém mandava em suas virtudes. O que deixava Tiago realmente intrigado era simplesmente a expressão do seu rosto. Uma expressão tão absolutamente perplexa e pálida, sem vida e preocupada. Ansiava que fosse apenas o sono vindo atormentá-la. – Uma boa noite, minha princesa.

Lílian abafou o som seguinte de passos com uma almofada na cabeça, tentando amenizar quaisquer tipos de pensamentos negativos que a importunavam naquela batalha desarmada de ser ou não ser. O que lhe faltava era a teimosa resposta. Todavia, não era um bom momento para filosofar sobre teorias do mundo, ou teorias sobre o sonho. Queria descansar e acordar na manhã seguinte, livre de tudo que pudesse machucá-la. Só tinha um certo medo de esquecer do sonho e não voltar a segui-lo novamente.

A lareira berrou em chamas que se apagaram violentamente, enquanto a ruiva fechava os olhos, descansando sua vista em meio a tantas cogitações. Zombando de tudo que a rodeava, refletiu mentalmente com belos carneirinhos pulando a cerca. Precisava não pensar em nada. Apenas em belos pedaços de nuvens branquinhas pulando a cerca em um ritmo gostoso e divertido, enquanto cada uma delas fazia seu papel de numerais e corria, saltando corretamente dentro do portãozinho pequenino em meio ao gramado gigantesco, que a levaria a uma casa enorme. A casa passou a ganhar velocidade e…

As mãos delicadas e comprimidas no sofá se fecharam, enquanto tudo a sua volta sumia, trancando-se em uma pequena e miúda caixinha de surpresas, que apropriadamente seria aberta aos poucos e a cada noite.

O sono a derrotou…

* * *

**Notas da Leka:** Primeiro capítulo escrito. Nunca achei que fosse capaz de escrever tanto o.O mas a Jé contribuiu mais com esse aqui!rs !! Agradecimentos especiais a nossa beta linda que corrigi nossos erros feios: a Lo. rsrs. Espero que vocês gostem e deixem rws para autoras que anseiam por opinião! rsrs......O próximo capítulo está mais agitado para quem tenha achado esse lento demais....; )

**Notas da Jéssica:** Pois é... Finalmente o prólogo postado... Espero que vcs tenham gostado, tanto quanto nós de escrevê-lo... Aliás, agradecer a Lo por ter betado o cap! (Boa Viagem moça! Te adoramos...). Repetindo o que a dona Leka disse, aguardem o novo cap, que esta mais recheado com intrigas! rs

Beijinhos no coração!!!


	2. Fagulhas de Dúvida

**Capítulo 1:**

**Fagulhas de Dúvida**

Os primeiros raios de sol que conseguiram atravessar as janelas logo seguiram para atingir sua face calma e livre de pesadelos. Durante o tempo em que tinha adormecido novamente, Lílian Evans conseguira ver-se sonhando coisas bonitinhas e alegres, como uma imensa floresta extremamente colorida onde animais saltitantes caminhavam. Seu semblante deixava que um sorriso transpassasse seus lábios. Sentia o calor da manhã atingir-lhe com força, mas a resistência para continuar ali era maior.

- Lily – a voz atingiu seus ouvidos em tom tão baixo que, por um momento, a garota pensou que meramente fosse parte do seu sonho. – Lily, acorde! – exclamou a menina baixinha com compridos cabelos cor de chocolate.

- O que foi? – quase gritou, remexendo-se no acolchoado enquanto, sem perceber, derrubava seu travesseiro colorido. Céus! Ela precisava dormir depois daquela noite tão horrível com o maldito sonho indecifrável e com a presença desprezível de Tiago Potter. Mas ninguém pensava nela; só a chamavam para favores atormentadores. Queria matar Christine por tê-la acordado naquele dia tão… ridículo.

- Estamos atrasadas, sabia? – retrucou a garota, cruzando os braços impaciente enquanto mantinha um olhar reprovador sobre a ruiva ainda deitada de barriga para baixo. – E você sabe que eu odeio chegar atrasada nas aulas da professora Minerva. Agora vamos, Lily, levante-se, e não quero cara emburrada para o meu lado.

- Será que nem ao menos dormir eu posso neste castelo? – bufou a ruiva, sentando-se na cama e coçando os olhos enquanto notava suas roupas já arrumadas em cima da cabeceira. – Eu estou tentando há dias ter um mínimo de sonhos bons e, quando finalmente consigo, você simplesmente me desperta? Mas que droga, Cris!

- Não tenho o dom da adivinhação ainda… Desculpe-me! – disse ela, dando de ombros e jogando o uniforme no rosto de Lílian, que parecia acordar aos poucos. – Aliás, por ser uma excelente monitora, deveria estar guiando os alunos do primeiro ano a suas respectivas salas, não é, _Senhorita sem bons sonhos?_

- Mas que horas são afinal? – Levantou-se em um pulo, esperando a resposta da morena que batia levemente as mãos em um dos quadros sujos no quarto. O que menos queria era ver o desprezível Potter lhe desaprovando por não ter descido no horário correto. Precisava se apressar.

- Poucos minutos para a aula de Transfiguração… - Lílian suspirou impaciente, andando até o banheiro com as roupas nas mãos que quase caíam ao chão, mas a ruiva as mantinha apertadas entre os dedos delicados e miúdos. O velho espelho cinza com sua forma arredondada parecia inexplicavelmente embaçado, o que a fez deduzir que alguma de suas amigas deveria ter tomado banho há pouco tempo. Bocejou demoradamente, piscando seus olhos verdes constantemente e colocando a blusa do uniforme da grifinória.

Não poderia demorar de maneira alguma, afinal, era monitora. E, por ser autoridade, tinha que dar o exemplo aos mais novos e aos irresponsáveis. Lembrou-se imediatamente de Potter e seu ego mais do que atormentável. Parecia um abuso a sua própria consciência pensar no "dono da verdade", ou talvez fosse simplesmente algo que a proibia de manter uma conversa civilizada com o pobre garoto. Ela não tinha culpa de sua ignorância constante.

Seus cabelos vermelhos escorregavam pelas curvas de seu pescoço e se escondiam entre a blusa recém-colocada; ao redor de seu rosto, suas bochechas mantinham seu aspecto de sempre, vermelhinhas e vistosas. Cheias de vida, como sempre lembrava das palavras de sua mãe, a qual havia herdado os fios finos e lisos que agora eram amarrados em um laço atrás da nuca, em um nó bem feito. As mãos da garota escorregaram até a saia, que vestiu depressa, arrumando a camiseta por dentro da mesma. A gravata borboleta apertadinha na medida do possível lhe deu um ar de superioridade, o que a fez sorrir logo em seguida.

Escovou os dentes brancos secando as mãos numa toalhinha laranja berrante que nada combinava com o azulejo bege do pequeno banheiro feminino. Abriu a porta novamente, deparando-se com Christine Miller batendo os pés em um barulho não muito agradável. A mesma sorriu em deboche enquanto franzia a testa, o que geralmente acontecia em casos extremos de impaciência da garota. Seus cachos de chocolate até a cintura estavam soltos e revoltos, refletidos ao sol vindo da janela. Seus olhos brilharam quando a viu pronta para sair.

- Pensei que não ia mais sair deste banheiro. – Inclinou a cabeça até o móvel e correu, lhe entregando uma mochila exageradamente pesada, mas que, para Lílian, estava um tanto leve, já que era acostumada a algo mais pesado.

- Agora que saí, quero saber por que não me acordou antes. – Olhou para a garota, saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas que as levariam à Sala Comunal, que permanecia sem um único ruído.

- Como assim, "não me acordou antes"? – A amiga fez uma careta nada amigável. Se é que poderia dizer que Christine estava amigável naquela semana; talvez estivesse com problemas sérios, ou simplesmente eram suas teimosias de cada mês. Lílian revirou os olhos e apenas abanou as mãos em um singelo pedido de paz para a amiga. – Sabe, Lily, às vezes, eu sinceramente não a entendo; primeiramente, você diz que eu não deveria tê-la acordado e, depois de cair no mundo certo, pisando no chão, que é incrivelmente "gelado", me dá uma terrível bronca dizendo que _eu _a deveria ter lhe acordado antes?

- Eu admito, eu realmente não estou muito bem hoje. Você sabe que eu não tenho um bom humor nas manhãs, principalmente quando sou acordada e por saber, graças às incríveis ironias do destino, que estou exageradamente atrasada. Perdoe-me – disse, apressando os passos enquanto sentia seu estômago se embrulhando de fome. Talvez Cris a perdoasse pela briga de cedo, mas ela mesma não se perdoaria por ter motivos para que Potter a chamasse de irresponsável. O que definitivamente não era.

- Sim, eu a perdôo. – A ruiva sorriu grata para morena, que retribuiu o sorriso enquanto roubavam duas maças da mesa do Salão Principal, que também estava vazio. Apenas uns alunos inconseqüentes e matadores de aula permaneciam conversando alto, olhando de esguelha para Lílian, que estava atrasada demais para lhes dar bronca.

**

* * *

**

Não que já não estivesse acostumada a olhar sua professora de Adivinhação. Realmente, ela era "notável", mas uma certa questão que definitivamente a fazia descontrolar-se era observá-la falando, andando e piscando diversas vezes seus olhos tão pretos quanto uma sala vazia e sem luminosidade alguma.

Seu rosto pálido, juntamente com suas sardas espalhadas por todos os cantos de sua bochecha, parecia um pesadelo, ou melhor, um bom motivo para que Lílian perdesse o controle de seus atos e dar uma grande gargalhada, mas ela sabia de que não poderia rir de maneira alguma se algum professor tinha um rosto não tão apreciável. Contudo, era um tanto difícil não olhá-la, já que suas roupas eram respeitosamente roxas.

A ruiva desviou o olhar de sua professora e ofereceu um aceno gentil a Cris, que quase dormia em uma das cadeiras próximas à janela. A amiga tinha alergia ao cheiro sufocante da sala da professora de Adivinhação. Sua primeira aula com a mesma foi um desastre. A morena passou mal e teve de ir para a ala hospitalar, onde foi tratada muito bem. O que deixou Lílian mais aliviada, depois de passar horas sem saber notícias da amiga. Christine revirou os olhos, indicando a professora, o que fez Lílian sorrir em pensar que não era a única entediada na aula.

- Vênus - a voz estridente e quase distorcida da professora ecoou pela pequena sala, ocupada por uma dúzia de pessoas. - Quero que todos vocês analisem a ação de Vênus sobre nossos corpos durante todos os dias até a semana que vem. - Por que a voz dela não podia soar mais doce? - Adianto que, hoje, este planeta está com suas funções voltadas para o amor. É um ótimo dia para tentarem arranjar namorado. - Um olho fechou-se brevemente em uma piscadela ridícula. Lílian mordeu seus lábios para que uma gargalhada não escapasse dali.

Estava começando a acreditar que Cassandra Filet daria uma brilhante apresentadora de um daqueles programas cômicos da tevê trouxa.

Recostou-se na cadeira minúscula demais até para um aluno no primeiro ano e voltou-se para a amiga, que agora emitia sons semelhantes a roncos. Riu baixinho e a sacudiu. A morena ergueu os olhos amendoados e mirou a outra com puro tédio.

- Agora é a minha vez de reclamar por ter me acordado – resmungou, voltando a colocar a cabeça entre os braços. – Será que essa mulher nunca irá parar de falar? – exclamou baixinho.

E como se aquilo tivesse sido o mais profundo apelo para os deuses, o sinal bateu alto por todos os corredores vazios de alunos até aquele momento. Sem que a professora dissesse qualquer palavra a mais, todos saíram correndo pela escada em forma de caracol que dava passagem para a sala. Era um verdadeiro mistério o porquê de alguns, tais como Lílian e Christine, cursarem aquela aula, embora a possibilidade mais concreta era o mero fato de que os estudos não eram exigidos, somente uma mente muito fértil.

- Você tem Estudo dos Trouxas agora? – perguntou Lílian, fuçando em sua mochila lotada por dezenas de livros, penas e tinteiros. A amiga concordou com a cabeça, desatenta. Uma coruja atravessava o corredor com rapidez inigualável, chamando a atenção de todos. Com suas penas mais escuras até que os olhos da professora de Adivinhação, ela deixou que um envelope amarelado propositalmente caísse nas mãos da menina com cabelos chocolate.

- Acho que é para você Lily – sorriu, colocando o papel nas mãos pálidas da outra. Os olhos esmeralda miraram por segundos demais a letra que escrevia seu nome; não a reconhecia.

_Lily,_

_Estou muito **surpreso** que não tenha aparecido hoje de manhã para conter a baderna de todos os primeiranistas da Grifinória. Principalmente porque, com a euforia pelo tempo quente, as criancinhas ficaram agitadas demais. Se quiser acreditar na palavra de um **monstro grotesco**, acredite que eles até estavam ameaçando se lançar no lago da Lula-Gigante. Todos nós ficamos muitíssimo preocupados. Imagine se a ira das pequenas criaturinhas não fosse contida simplesmente porque a tia Lily, a única capaz de ajuizá-los, passava maior parte da sua manhã cochilando?_

_Espero que pelo menos você resolva comparecer à reunião hoje à noite. Caso tenha se esquecido, devemos estar na sala de sempre às oito horas._

_Beijos e abraços carinhosos do seu Tiago_

_Ps: Para aproveitar o bilhete e não importunar mais de uma vez a pobre coruja que acabei de ganhar, gostaria de insistir, mais uma vez, para que saísse comigo durante o próximo passeio até Hogsmeade. Poderíamos colocar todo o peso de vigiar os outros ao monitores-chefes e tomarmos um sorvete. Pense sobre a idéia, Lily. Posso entrar nos seus sonhos ao invés de em seus pesadelos. _

Christine mirava a amiga com curiosidade, mas não ousou nem ao menos abrir a boca quando visualizou os olhos esmeralda faiscando de ódio. A ruiva respirou fundo e, com toda a calma do mundo, amassou o papel entre os dedos trêmulos, apertando-o com força a ponto de quase machucar a si mesma. Seu olhar tornou-se mortífero para qualquer um que ousasse se aproximar dela. Seus lábios abriram-se como se para pronunciar qualquer coisa, mas nenhum som escapou de sua garganta. Como tinha _ódio_ de Tiago Potter!

Jogou o papel no chão, mas, logo em seguida, o apanhou novamente. Olhou para a morena a sua frente e rangeu entre os dentes.

- Potter vai me pagar por tentar ser tão espertalhão! – O sobrenome do garoto saiu como um palavrão horrível. Deixou então que seus pés a guiassem até a aula de Aritmancia e que sua mente arquitetasse um plano perfeito de vingança.

Perfeito… Algo que pudesse machucá-lo ou coisa pior. Vingança nunca havia sido uma saída tão forte quanto o que pensava naquela ocasião. Nunca alguém a fazia ficar tão fora de si mesma quanto o maldito Tiago Potter. Mas ele pagaria por isso. Francamente!

Adentrou a sala gigante com várias mesas alinhadas e decoradas com uma cor marrom bastante convidativa. Lílian se jogou entre as cadeiras, tentando não pensar em mais nada, apenas em seu belo plano perfeito. Ajeitou-se o mais rápido possível conforme as batidas de seu coração e podia ouvir, no fundo da sala, a voz de sua professora de Aritmancia dando as boas-vindas para todos os alunos presentes. Mas ela não se importava.

Podia sentir seu estômago roncando, talvez pelo fato de, até aquele momento, ter apenas se deliciado com uma única maçã. Isso certamente seria um obstáculo para seus pensamentos, já que dificilmente conseguia pensar estando com fome. Mas nada era impossível, afinal. Retirou um pergaminho da bolsa e uma pena, molhando-a logo em seguida em um tinteiro que há poucos dias havia comprado.

A tinta foi despejada no pergaminho bege e deslizou corretamente, formando as primeiras palavras.

_Não estou certa do que esperar de mim mesma. Às vezes, acho que tudo que sinto é um caso estranho e que me transporto para lugares que nunca conheci antes. Nunca senti tanta raiva em apenas uma única semana tediosa. Talvez sejam as semanas de provas, ou talvez pensamentos negativos que resultam em catástrofes. Uma opção lógica de tudo é um tanto complicada de se encontrar. Secretamente, quero matar alguém. E me vingar do que as chances desta vida me dão. O que fazer para que o mundo me esqueça? Gostaria de, pelo menos um dia, não ter pesadelos estranhos e que apenas me deixam confusa. Mas, como anteriormente eu citei, é difícil. _

Escrevia tudo tão rapidamente que jurava que seus dedos não agüentariam tanto tempo aquele mesmo ritmo. Respirou fundo, tentando usufruir todo o ar que poderia para devolver todo o sentimento de vingança e tudo de mal que batia aceleradamente em seu coração.

_No entanto, há coisas que me deixam ainda mais confusa e maléfica, se é que posso me ditar assim. E o autor de tudo que sinto está sentado a apenas quatro cadeiras atrás de mim, certamente com um sorriso sarcástico pronto para me flertar. O que necessariamente jamais conseguirá, pois até onde minha consciência me leva, eu ainda tenho meus dois pés no chão._

_Tiago Potter…._

Circulou o nome do rapaz enquanto formulava o que deveria escrever. Estava conectada a apenas seu único mundo. Aquele padrão de fórmulas bizarras.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que você está escrevendo nesse pergaminho – comentou a amiga.

Soltou um sorriso frouxo e continuou…

_

* * *

_

- Então quer dizer que você não me deixará ver o pergaminho?

- Não!

- E por quê?

- Já disse que não.

- Eu só quero saber…

- Não. – Debruçou-se na cama, se espreguiçando.

A morena de belos cachos chocolate jogou um olhar desapontado e cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor.

– Depois você diz que confia em mim.

- Eu confio em você! – disse a ruiva calmamente.

- Se confiasse, contaria.

- Você saberá em breve. – Apagou o abajur e apenas observou o céu com centenas de estrelas brilhantes, causando um calor agradável em seu coração.

- Eu deveria mesmo acreditar em você?

- Deveria. – Bocejou. – Você estará no plano também.

Cris se descobriu e jogou os pés para fora da cama, focando sua atenção na bola de cabelos ruivos.

- Vou?

- Certamente!

- E quem lhe disse que eu participarei de suas idéias mirabolantes, Lílian Evans? – indagou a morena, desgostosa.

- Ninguém me disse, é apenas um fato – sorriu.

- Um fato?

- Um fato!

Cris lhe jogou uma almofada na cabeça, soltando uma gargalhada logo em seguida. Os cachos de chocolate da moça voavam com a brisa que entrava através da janela aberta e seus olhos vivos brilhavam de curiosidade.

- Se eu lhe dissesse que não, você não poderia fazer nada! – falou.

- Pois eu digo que poderia sim! – respondeu Lílian, gargalhando. – Porque você tem tantos motivos quanto eu para concordar…

- Lílian Evans! – gritou Christine enquanto lhe apontava sua varinha. – Se não me contar agora o que pretende, lanço uma maldição imperdoável sem pensar duas vezes! – ameaçou em meio à vontade de contorcer sua face em uma expressão divertida.

- Não pensei que você fosse do tipo estourada, querida. – As duas riam de modo como não faziam há séculos. Como duas crianças, viam-se estendidas na cama de Lílian, sentindo o ar faltar-lhes nos pulmões graças às gargalhadas que ainda escapavam compulsivamente de suas gargantas para dominar o quarto.

- Minha barriga dói! – sussurrou a morena, levando as mãos para controlar a respiração rápida. Aos poucos, as risadas cessavam e suspiros aliviados das duas tomavam o lugar. – Vamos, Lily! – ela virou-se para a amiga, se apoiando no próprio cotovelo para que pudesse enxergar a amiga. – Conte-me! – implorou.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, levando um dedo miúdo ao queixo. A careta de duvida completou o silêncio esperançoso da morena. – Será que eu devo lhe contar?

- Será que eu devo estuporá-la? – Cris apontou mais firmemente a varinha.

- É… Creio que você deva merecer! – Revirou os olhos.

- E?

- Precisarei da sua ajuda para descobrir algo realmente sério…

- Que tipo de "algo sério"? – Perguntou Cris, parecendo interessada. A amiga era secretamente fascinada pelos planos da ruiva. Geralmente, eram totalmente construtivos.

Lílian riu enquanto suas covinhas iam se tornando ainda mais vermelhas.

* * *

O dia já tinha amanhecido com seu brilho esplendoroso quando todos os marotos se viram reunidos no Salão Comunal para que pudessem descer. Tiago Potter, como monitor da casa, tinha de se certificar de que todos os alunos já estavam lá embaixo antes de sair e, como bons amigos, todos os outros marotos acompanhavam o garoto.

- Pontas, por que você não larga logo esse cargo inútil? — Sirius colocou as pernas sobre uma das mesas redondas que tomavam conta do Salão Comunal e mordeu um bolinho que tinha tirado de dentro do bolso.

- Há quanto tempo isso está aí dentro, Almofadinhas? — Lupin mirou o amigo com nojo. O outro comia de boca aberta enquanto não entendia a real razão daquela pergunta. Olhou o bolinho novamente e terminou de comê-lo.

- E ainda existem pessoas chatas que insistem em dizer que é ruim ter amizades com os elfos da cozinha, não é, querido Pedrinho? — o moreno mirou o amigo com uma cara engraçada e todos os outros riram do modo imbecil de Sirius quando ele acabava de acordar.

- Definitivamente, Sirius, acho que é melhor você não abrir a sua boca até que a terceira aula tenha passado — comentou Tiago, gargalhando. — Ou então você corre o risco de ser assassinado por seus próprios amigos, ou quem sabe por uma das suas garotas. — O amigo logo ficou quieto e foi inevitável sorrir. Conhecia Sirius desde que usavam fraldas e aquilo lhe trazia muitos conhecimentos sobre o amigo. — E, respondendo à sua pergunta, querido Almofadinhas, mantenho esse cargo _nada_ inútil porque é ele quem nos livra de boas enrascadas. Você sabe que seu pai não suportaria se você levasse mais repreensões do que você já leva! - Sirius olhou para o amigo de modo estressado. Odiava lembrar que toda aquela gente que se via forçado a conviver era sua _família_.

- Tudo bem. – Franziu as sobrancelhas. – Não argumento mais nada! – Fez uma careta indignada. – Afinal, eu sei que o que mais lhe dá prazer nisso tudo é ficar mais perto da _ruivinha. _

- Admito! – falou Pontas com um ar extremamente sonhador – Estar perto dela é uma das minhas melhores vantagens, apesar de seu gênio teimoso. Mas digamos que, se ela fosse como as outras, não haveria graça alguma. – Pensou por alguns segundos enquanto gargalhadas soavam entre os amigos. – O cabelo também ajuda muito!

- Você sempre foi fascinado por ruivas – lembrou Sirius com um ar malicioso.

Tiago sorriu brevemente ao se lembrar da sua antiga paixonite de criança. Uma garota no mínimo dez anos mais velha do que eles, que fazia com que o garoto de dez anos ficasse abobado por simplesmente vê-la passar na rua. Entretanto, assim que recebera a carta de Hogwarts, todas as suas fantasias mais doces foram por água abaixo, e ele só tinha percebido o quão infantil tinha sido aquele sentimento quando mais velho.

- Mas convenhamos que agora é muito diferente, Sirius – argumentou. - Eu não tenho mais dez anos de idade!

- Digamos que, quando está próximo da cenourinha, age como se tivesse - explicou Remo enquanto gargalhava. O outro se viu sem ter o que dizer e simplesmente encolheu os ombros.

Aquilo era, de certo modo, verdadeiro. Nunca tinha sentido uma atração tão forte por outra garota. E era por isso que Lílian Evans dominava-lhe os pensamentos.

- Pontas, eu sei que este é seu trabalho e até já compreendi suas reais intenções com ele, mas estes bolinhos estão um pouco murchos e eu realmente estou afim de tomar um café da manhã decente hoje - resmungou Almofadinhas, bufando. – Ah! Olha quem vem aí.

Tiago virou seus olhos castanhos para "alguém" que caminhava calmamente entre as escadas, com os braços entrelaçados na amiga que sorria com algo interessante. A boca carnuda e brilhante, que ele deduziu ser de um mero gloss fraco, passeava em palavras indecifráveis para ele, ao mesmo tempo em que seus cabelos presos na nuca balançavam, deixando-o encantado e inteiramente zonzo. Eram os dotes irresistíveis de Lílian Evans. Era complicado manter sua identidade masculina olhando para ela! Completamente perturbador encaixar seus pensamentos… O que necessariamente ela usava para enfeitiçá-lo tão facilmente?

- Precisa de um babador? - murmurou Remo, dando altas gargalhadas por toda a Sala Comunal.

Tiago percebeu que a risada absurda do amigo chamou a atenção de todos os Grifinórios que passavam andando e mantendo conversas civilizadas por ali. Lílian observou o maroto que relutava contra as próprias gargalhadas. A ruiva simplesmente balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos, comentando algo com Christine Miller.

"Coisa de garotas", pensou Pontas, descontente. Entretanto, no momento em que ousara se virar para seus amigos, a voz que perturbava seus pensamentos atingiu seus ouvidos.

- Sinceramente! - Tiago pôde sentir o olhar de reprovação lançado não sobre si desta vez, mas sobre seu amigo. - E eu achava que Remo Lupin fosse o melhor de vocês quatro! - O garoto ficou púrpuro. - Sabia que seria de muito bom grado se você jogasse estas porcarias no lixo e não na lareira? – perguntou, irritada. - Imagina se o bolinho estivesse enfeitiçado com alguma coisa? Poderia ocorrer um grande acidente dentro do Salão e todos ficariam feridos por sua culpa…

- Evans, não faça tempestade por tão pouco caso! - Sirius defendeu Remo de modo desinteressado. - Foi só um bolinho. Que mal pode haver nisso?

- Uma novidade para você, Black: ao menos as regras básicas devem ser cumpridas - retrucou. - Imagina se todos jogassem seus restos de comida dentro da lareira. Seria uma beleza, não? - Ela cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos. Definitivamente, não tinha acordado com um bom humor exatamente agradável e aquilo poderia colocar todo o plano por água abaixo.

Sentiu a impaciência tomar conta de seu corpo e sua respiração começar a ficar incontrolável. Por que sempre que se aproximava daqueles garotos tinha que se sentir tão completamente irritada e fora de controle? Então, sentiu algo lhe fisgar o estômago. A lareira tinha se apagado magicamente. E nem ao menos brasas haviam restado. Olhou assustada e quase se rendeu à sua própria armadilha, mas logo recuperou o controle.

- Veja só! - exclamou. - Espero que os elfos consigam acender novamente esta lareira, senão vocês estão mortos! - Assim, deu as costas para os quatro e voltou a seguir para fora do salão.

Os marotos olharam aquilo, espantados. Uma mistura de dúvidas surgiu em suas mentes e penetraram lentamente em seus paladares. O primeiro a se manifestar foi Remo, que se levantou da poltrona e foi olhar mais de perto a lareira, até então sem nenhum vasculho de fogo.

- Que bolinho danado! – comentou Pedro, brincando com seus próprios pensamentos. – Eu bem que disse que ter amizade com elfos não trás frutos bons. – Ele pareceu confuso – Ou seria 'bons frutos'?

- Bolinho? – Um sorriso discreto se alinhou na boca comprimida de Sirius. – Se querem mesmo saber minha opinião, a ruivinha me pareceu bem poderosa.

- Por que será que eu tive a mesma opinião que você? – Pensava mentalmente, sentindo uma adrenalina gostosa afagando seu coração.

- Magia! – falou Remo. – Há uma grande acumulação de magia por aqui. – O garoto respirou fundo. – Dá para sentir na carne isso… Uma atmosfera de fragmentos para um bruxo de verdade.

Tiago e Sirius se aproximaram da lareira, sentindo uma brisa momentânea arrepiar suas nucas. A corrida repentina de pó parecia bem espalhada por todos os cantos, e algo em especial brilhava naturalmente. A curiosidade pareceu mais viva em Tiago, que passou um dedo pelo teto sujo da lareira, a qual espirrou um jato quente de eletricidade. Um choque amigável.

- Curioso – Tiago permitiu-se pronunciar. – Muito curioso.

- Lílian Evans deve ter muito mais poderes do que imaginamos – sussurrou Sirius enquanto mirava os amigos de modo extasiado.

* * *

Christine corria atrás de Lílian enquanto a última caminhava em passos largos.

- Lily! – exclamou ela, segurando o braço da amiga assim que conseguiu alcançá-lo. – Você pode parar de correr um instante e me explicar exatamente o que está acontecendo? – perguntou de modo impaciente. – Você é minha melhor amiga, droga! Eu pensava que você me contava tudo!

- O problema, Cris, é que eu já não entendo mais nada! Desde que eu cheguei aqui, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer. Eu pensava que fosse por eu ser bruxa – explicou, se sentando em um dos muros do corredor gigantesco. – Mas eu finalmente entendi que é muito mais do que isso. Que tem alguma coisa maior do que eu dentro de mim que faz com que coisas anormais aconteçam sem que eu tenha controle sobre elas, Cris! Eu tenho medo disso. Medo que seja algo terrível demais. Medo que todos descubram. Eu simplesmente detesto não entender nada! - A menina permitiu que o desespero tomasse conta de seu corpo e escorreu até o chão enquanto cobria o rosto com as mãos.

Cris ajoelhou-se ao lado da amiga e acariciou-lhe o cabelo de modo doce. Não tinha exatamente o dom para acalmar as pessoas, mas sabia que, naquele momento, precisava tentar muito mais.

- Por que você não me disse isso antes, Lily? – perguntou baixinho. – Eu poderia ter te ajudado e todas essas preocupações nunca teriam chegado até seus pensamentos. – A ruiva ergueu os olhos vermelhos para a amiga, enquanto mordia seus lábios e sorria levemente. Sabia que era verdade. – Entretanto, eu só posso ajudar agora. E eu prometo que irei ajudar, certo? Mas você tem que ajudar também… – riu enquanto abraçava a amiga. A outra sustentou o abraço, apertando o corpo da amiga fortemente contra o seu. Sentia como se pudesse cair a qualquer instante, e agora tinha certeza que poderia contar com sua melhor amiga.

- Obrigada – sussurrou baixinho.

- Hei, amigas são para essas coisas! – afirmou. – Agora se levante. Essa parede é muito fria e, se pegar friagem nas costas, pode piorar para uma gripe forte. – Naquele momento, Lily se lembrou meramente de sua mãe, doce, calma e preocupada. Cris se assemelhava a ela.

Sorriu simplesmente, transmitindo sinceridade. Afinal de contas, Cris era alguém especial. Mas, às vezes, sentia dentro de seu coração que algumas coisas deviam ser omitidas e trancadas em um baú sem chaves. Somente assim poderia manter a ordem dos fatos. Mesmo que isso significasse que estava sozinha, ela e seus problemas.

- Conte-me mais detalhadamente sobre isso – falou a amiga, mandona. – E quando eu digo 'tudo', não é apenas por mera coincidência. – Será que ela lia seus pensamentos?

Respirou fundo, tentando avaliar tudo que andava acontecendo consigo mesma. Era algo complicado de explicar; afinal, machucava profundamente seu 'eu'. Era doloroso, pois sentia que a ferida escondida estava aberta e cutucá-la era certamente uma péssima idéia. Poderia sangrar depois… Mas guardar tudo aquilo somente para ela doía ainda mais.

- Você já sentiu como se magia circulasse pelo seu sangue a cada tufão de respiração? – perguntou, mais para si mesma.

- Sim – sorriu a morena.

- O que eu quero dizer é que… – Olhou-a profundamente. – Você já sentiu que alguma coisa se apodera de seu próprio corpo quando fica nervosa ou simplesmente… - As palavras pararam em sua garganta. - Quando penso em coisas absurdas, elas acabam acontecendo.


	3. Você desconfia de alguma coisa?

**Capítulo Dois:**

**Você Desconfia de Alguma Coisa?**

Lílian Evans tamborilava seus dedos sobre a mesa de madeira, enquanto seus pensamentos voavam alto o suficiente para que pudesse ser considerada louca. Mesmo que as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas fossem interessantes, podia afirmar com total convicção que aquele não era exatamente um dia em que sua atenção estava a toda. Quer dizer, não para a aula, já que suas idéias e dúvidas se voltavam para outra questão. Descobertas ocasionais.

"_Todos os humanos mordidos por um lobo durante a puberdade acabam por se transformar em lobisomens também. Para os que desconhecem o fato, os bruxos apresentam substâncias em seu sangue que reagem de modo diferente ao entrarem em contato com a saliva do animal. Os genes são modificados e, a partir deste momento, durante todas as noites de lua-cheia, a vítima da mordida se transforma na criatura mais fantasiada pelo mundo trouxa (...). Entretanto, existe uma poção capaz de tornar a fera mais calma __do que seria sem o efeito das plantas e antídotos (...)" _

O trecho do livro de DCAT martelava em sua cabeça de modo irritante. A inquietação tomava conta de seu corpo e seus dedos apertavam impacientemente a pena velha com a qual ela rabiscava o pergaminho amassado. Idéias e coincidências enchiam sua mente de preocupação e curiosidade. Sentia que, agora, tinha uma grande chave de ouro. Mesmo não sabendo se poderia usá-la em seu plano contra Tiago Potter, já era de muita alegria ter chegado àquela conclusão. Entretanto, precisava tirar uma dúvida.

Professor, eu tenho uma dúvida – anunciou, erguendo o braço.

Fale, Srta. Evans – pediu o velho senhor de meia idade, enquanto se sentava sobre a mesa grande e espaçosa que fazia questão de usar por inteiro.

Se uma escola de bruxaria descobrisse que um de seus alunos é um lobisomem, seria permitido que o aluno permanecesse no colégio? – perguntou, mordendo os lábios. Sua perna tremia e a respiração começava a ficar rápida. Estava tão extasiada que nem ao menos notara o olhar curioso que todos os marotos tinham lhe lançado.

Se a escola tivesse recursos suficientes para proteger tanto o aluno em questão como todos os outros, e contasse com a ajuda de uma excelente enfermeira, não vejo por que não, Srta. Evans – respondeu, sorrindo.

Hogwarts teria tal estrutura? – estava a ponto de bala e, se não perguntasse aquilo, poderia morrer de tanta curiosidade.

Sim, Srta. Evans. Hogwarts tem uma ótima e exemplar enfermeira, além do amplo espaço para abrigar um lobisomem – afirmou o professor, pensativo.

A ruiva sentiu um enorme sorriso abrir-se em sua face antes de começar a escrever compulsivamente. Chris olhava para a amiga de modo divertido e confuso.

Acho que descobri um enorme segredo dos marotos, Chris! – sussurrou baixinho, antes de voltar sua atenção para os papéis.

O resto da aula teria sido muito mais apreciado se Maurice Gaarder, um aluno da Corvinal, não tivesse passado mal e vomitado por todo o caminho de um dos corredores que davam passagem até a porta. E era por isso que a aula terminava mais cedo aquele dia: para que todos conseguissem sair a tempo para o almoço. Não que o professor ou até mesmo as alunas não tivessem tentado limpar o chão com feitiços, mas, aparentemente, era inútil.

Vamos, Lily – chamou Chris, impaciente. – Eu simplesmente detestaria perder o almoço por um lapso mental seu! – exclamou, enquanto pegava o material da amiga e o jogava dentro da mochila trouxa.

Christine Miller! – gritou a ruiva. – Pode deixar que eu mesma levo meus materiais, certo? – perguntou, rindo. – Além do mais, preciso te explicar… – a frase e a excitação foram cortadas assim que Tiago Potter e seus amiguinhos fanfarrões cruzaram seu caminho.

Lílian manteve o olhar mortal junto a um sorriso malicioso para o menino descabelado até que ele sumisse de visão. Sentiu em sua pele todo o temor que rodeava aqueles quatro amigos. Os cabelos de sua nuca arrepiaram-se e seu coração bateu aceleradamente. Havia alguma coisa estranha ali.

Você viu o quão concreta foi a pergunta da Evans, Pontas! – exclamou Sirius assim que colocou seu pé fora da sala de aula. – E ainda quando te encarou… Parecia que seus olhos iriam arder em chamas vivas se não saíssemos logo dali! – comentou, jogando os cabelos para trás em um movimento que fez com que algumas primeiranistas suspirassem docemente.

Mesmo que ela tenha descoberto que… – Lupin parou um instante e mirou os amigos com uma expressão que deixava a frase se completar sozinha –… não importa! – concluiu. – Eu acredito que Lílian seja uma garota realmente legal já que, no final das contas, ela só nos odeia por causa do nosso caro amigo Tiago! – brincou, batendo levemente nas costas do garoto. – O que eu quero saber é se vocês sentiram – disse com um tom quase que sombrio demais. – Não sei se fui somente eu, mas meu corpo tremeu e foi possível sentir um calor imenso atingindo meu rosto e minhas vestes no exato momento em que a Evans olhou para você – anunciou, a voz baixa e o dedo apontado para Tiago.

Era como ter medo de dar mais um passo e cair em um abismo – murmurou Pedro, sacudindo para longe os próprios pensamentos.

Tiago lançou um olhar estranho para todos os três antes de se pronunciar.

Meu corpo sentiu-se aconchegado e meu coração nunca bateu tão ritmado antes – afirmou com um sorriso brando. - Eu senti algo tão forte atingir meu corpo que podia jurar ser muito mais do que ódio.

Todos os outros miraram o garoto com uma expressão estranhamente amedrontadora, exceto por Sirius, que se permitiu gargalhar.

Você anda com conclusões bem profundas, não é mesmo, Pontas? – O garoto se apoiou na parede de pedras e respirou fundo.

Cale a boca, Sirius! – mandou Tiago, corando.

* * *

Não fosse pelo horário completamente tardio, talvez aquele fosse um passeio adorável. Espremidos na agora curta capa da invisibilidade de Tiago Potter, todos os marotos caminhavam oscilantes pelos corredores mais secretos de Hogwarts.

Fazia algumas semanas que o incidente da lareira havia acontecido e, com o passar das noites, a lua-cheia já tinha se aproximado. Lupin começava a dar indícios de sua transformação, e era por isso que eles se encaminhavam para perto do Salgueiro Lutador do colégio. Deveriam se transformar em seus respectivos formatos animais rapidamente, para que pudessem ficar ao lado do amigo sem que corressem riscos de vida.

Seus passos eram lentos e cautelosos, enquanto os ouvidos ficavam atentos a qualquer ruído. O mapa do Maroto tinha sido esquecido naquele dia, e era por isso que todos sentiam seus corações agitados. Até ali, ninguém os tinha seguido… Ou, pelo menos, era o que eles achavam.

Hei! Você pisou no meu pé – sussurrou Pedro, se referindo a Sirius.

Remo revirou os olhos, apenas concentrado em sair rapidamente do castelo. Seria mais fácil se pudessem obter o auxílio do mapa. Mas, já que o uso do mesmo não era possível, manter os ouvidos atentos seria o mínimo necessário. Simplesmente apertou ainda mais os passos, seguido dos amigos, que resmungavam pelo aperto da capa. Sentiu uma vontade incrível de sorrir, mesmo que "aquela" fosse a noite de seus pesadelos. Precisava se agarrar aos poucos pensamentos felizes.

Olhou de esguelha para o céu. Em poucos instantes, se transformaria em algo indesejável… A lua cheia parecia acordar timidamente no céu, além do horizonte. Os poucos calafrios que sentia iam aumentando a cada passar dos segundos.

Poucos instantes depois, já se viam livres. O salgueiro lutador anunciava uma palavra mais adequada para os marotos. A liberdade…

Finalmente! – esbravejou Tiago, retirando a capa apertada de seus corpos. – O calor estava intenso aí em baixo.

É mesmo! – Sirius andou um pouco pela grama verde e admirou contente o céu que em poucos instantes lhes mostraria o quadro belo da lua cintilante. – Prontos para virar animais? – brincou.

Sim! – Pontas passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Você parece bem animado. É como eu já lhe disse: "Você deveria viver para sempre sendo um cão". – Ele mostrou os dentes brancos e soltou uma gargalhada marota. – Afinal, você já possui uma cara de cachorro abandonado!

Eu teimo em lhe responder, meu caro amigo, que eu viveria sendo um cachorro, mas jamais me acostumaria com as pulgas! – Piscou.

Todos riram, exceto Remo, que mantinha uma postura mais adequada àquela ocasião. Visualizava a lua. As ondas de calor da noite eram deliciosas e tremendamente silenciosas. Podia analisar o quanto a lua era luminosa e, ao mesmo tempo, não. O brilho emitido nos gramados era apreciativo e bem calmante. Talvez porque precisava de uma noite como aquela para se preparar com mais cautela para que sua transformação não fosse algo doloroso.

Temia todos os dias por aquela semana em especial, na qual seus sentidos se tornavam incontroláveis e a solidão parecia instalada mais profundamente em seu coração. Um lobo e a caça. A verdade era que já deveria estar acostumado, afinal, a ajuda dos amigos era sempre presente. Porém, a escuridão sempre tornava a encurralá-lo, o empurrando para o caminho mais difícil e temeroso.

A lua, simples, quieta, triste e bela, permanecia no céu sempre… Todas as noites…

Sentia muita saudade dos velhos tempos, nos quais sorria com mais facilidade do que nos dias atuais. Afinal, ser Remo Lupin não era algo realmente fácil de lidar, principalmente em questões de confiança. Então, se apenas focasse em analisar o quanto a vida ainda era bela, confortava-se ao menos um pouco. Mas acreditava que ser alguém mais centrado em suas atitudes e responsabilidades era essencial. Talvez fosse este o ponto principal que levara os amigos a manter uma amizade com ele. O ponto forte da coragem. Mas achava que, em parte disto, essa virtude se assemelhava mais a Tiago Potter.

Cara, não se preocupe. – Tiago tocou levemente seu ombro. – Vai dar tudo certo… Apenas acredite que vai!

Sei que já deveria estar acostumado, mas… – Voltou sua atenção para os amigos. - Acho que vocês deveriam se transformar em alguns minutos. – Sua forma física já começava a ser alterada e aquilo era sinal de alerta.

Sirius ajeitou os cabelos, prendendo-os em um desajustado rabo-de-cavalo. Estava impaciente e, de passagem, nervoso. Respirou fundo e virou-se de costas para os amigos para que, um segundo depois, permitisse que um sorriso se formasse em seus lábios.

Parte de toda a preocupação que insistia em esconder fora embora no instante em que seus olhos focaram uma porção de cabelos vermelhos voando tão rapidamente no ar que, talvez, nem mesmo o animal mais esperto pudesse notá-los. Entretanto, viver com uma família de bruxos das trevas trazia algumas premiações.

Afastou-se alguns passos e voltou-se, novamente, para os amigos. Remo Lupin e Pedro já não estavam mais ali e somente Tiago o aguardava, impaciente.

— Acho que temos visita, Tiago! — brincou, enquanto acenava com a cabeça na direção em que a garota dos olhos cor de esmeralda deveria estar. — Mas acho que podemos tratar da sua cenourinha mais tarde — sugeriu, gargalhando brevemente. — Vamos lá embaixo logo. Remo precisa de nossa ajuda.

Assim, desceram as escadas que se escondiam no Salgueiro Lutador, deixando Lílian Evans e Christine Miller acreditando que nenhum deles fazia idéia de que tinham estado ali.

Ela sabia! Sempre soubera que, por trás de sorrisos malandros, deveriam existir segredos. Bem ocultos!

O sorriso vitorioso estampou-se em sua face e seus olhos convidativos pareciam cada vez mais brilhantes. Já podia olhar de longe os marotos sumindo ao entrar em um local bizarro. Semelhante a uma caverna que os levaria a um lugar mais reservado. "E é lá que eles tramam suas traquinagens", pensou, enquanto ainda observava a árvore violenta se espreguiçando e esticando suas raízes.

Já ouvira falar e havia passado horrores com ela. Mesmo assim, sabia de um ótimo feitiço para acalmá-la. A velha árvore maldosa… Seu coração saltitou de ansiedade e podia jurar que seus cabelos ruivos a estavam dando força para segui-los e descobrir o segredo tão precioso dos marotos.

Eu falei! – Virou o corpo para Chris. – Eles se escondem naquele lugar reservado e devem tramar muitas coisas ocultas. – Passou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Eles simplesmente escondem algo e… Pare de me olhar com essa cara, vamos entrar lá e desmascarar qualquer coisa que estejam fazendo lá dentro.

Então você vai sozinha. – A amiga revirou os olhos e deu-lhe as costas. – Se quer mesmo saber, talvez seja, sei l�, alguma espécie de clube, o que não quer dizer que eles tramam a morte das pessoas, Lily. O que há com você? – ela falou rápido. – Virou alguma espécie de "senhorita sanguinária"?

Chris! – Esbugalhou os olhos. – Você não consegue reconhecer a cara de culpa que todos têm quando voltam dessas semanas? Você não tem curiosidade de saber o plano "deles"?

Não. – Chris cruzou os braços. – Isso não é da nossa conta.

A morena deu uma boa olhada na feição indignada de Lílian e deduziu que seus pensamentos vingativos pareciam vivos e tremendamente ativos.

Temos que aproveitar enquanto eles não podem ver a gente – murmurou baixinho.

Christine Miller entrelaçou as mãos e olhou profundamente para a amiga.

– Tudo isso era para ser uma simples brincadeira e você está complicando tudo, Lílian Evans. Lembre-se que a ausência deles nos dias de aula é aceita por Dumbledore. Isso quer dizer que talvez seja algo realmente sério. – Se encolheu no blusão por causa do frio. – E eu creio que você já saiba o que está acontecendo lá em baixo – falou ainda mais baixinho. – Não complique as coisas.

Eu só queria ter certeza. – Olhou o céu, admirando a plenitude da lua.

A lua cheia já diz muita coisa, não?

A ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Você está com raiva porque eles descobriram seu segredo, mas transtornar a vida de quem não tem culpa não é do seu feitio, Lily – afirmou a morena.

E se eu pudesse ajudá-lo?

Não que eu ache que você seja uma má pessoa, Lily, mas, neste caso, eu realmente duvido das suas boas intenções! – confessou a menina, enquanto ajeitava os cabelos chocolate em um coque muito mal arquitetado. – Acho melhor ficarmos longe disto tudo. Imagina o quão difícil deve ser para Lupin esconder um segredo tão grande? Criar uma obsessão por ele não irá ajudá-lo em nada!

Lílian bufou irritada. Era verdade que não suportava Tiago Potter, mas nunca tivera algo realmente concreto para que pudesse sentir o mesmo por Remo Lupin. Ele parecia um garoto legal, o único com juízo entre aqueles quatro amigos, e ela _realmente_ queria ajudá-lo. Mesmo que aquilo implicasse recorrer ao primeiro para que tivesse maiores conhecimentos.

Vamos embora então, Chris. – Sentia-se derrotada demais pela falta de ânsia da amiga. – Eu resolvo isso amanhã de manhã – avisou, virando-se de costas e caminhando contra o vento que começava a ficar cada vez mais forte.

De algum modo estranho, sua cama parecia pequena demais, como se, ao se deitar ali, seu corpo ficasse esmagado entre a parede. As cobertas eram quentes demais e o colchão parecia cada vez mais duro. Lílian Evans afastou os cabelos ruivos dos seus olhos e mirou a paisagem que sua janela lhe proporcionava. A lua cheia não brilhava mais e, no seu lugar, o horizonte era, pouco a pouco, tingido por tonalidades de amarelo, vermelho e laranja.

* * *

-Cinco da manhã – sussurrou, irritada, assim que verificou o horário.

Sentou-se na cama e esfregou o rosto com força, espantando o sono que ainda se aprisionava em todos os seus pensamentos. Trocou de roupa e, logo depois, se arrastou para o salão comunal.

Como era previsível e óbvio, nenhum aluno estava acordado, principalmente por ser sábado. O cômodo estava vazio e, se ela se atrevesse a emitir qualquer palavra, possivelmente sua voz ecoaria infinitamente. Assim, seguiu em silêncio para a poltrona mais isolada. Cruzou as pernas e colocou o livro velho e gasto sobre seus joelhos.

Era verdade que não estava com grande capacidade para raciocinar durante aquele horário da manhã, mas sua fascinação em descobrir mais coisas sobre os marotos fazia com que sua mente pensasse rápido o suficiente.

Remo Lupin era um lobisomem. Isso ela já sabia e fazia questão de repetir dezenas e dezenas de vezes. Era fascinante e amedrontador demais. Entretanto, em meio a toda a história de contos de fadas, havia uma dúvida que martelava em sua cabeça: o que o resto dos amigos fazia junto ao garoto numa noite de lua cheia? Era perigoso se aproximar de um lobisomem quando este já estava em seu estágio de transformação, e qualquer leigo saberia disso. E, mesmo se tratando dos marotos, Lily sentia que aquilo poderia lhe trazer mais surpresas do que poderia imaginar.

Encostou-se na poltrona vermelha e mexeu no cabelo, enrolando-o de modo compulsivo. Suspirou, mas logo se permitiu sorrir. Tinha tido uma maravilhosa idéia.

Você quer que eu entre na enfermaria e dê em cima do Lupin, Lily? Está maluca! - exclamou Chris quando a amiga lhe sussurrou sua idéia em voz baixa.

Primeiro: fale mais baixo! — pediu, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios da menina. - Segundo: é claro que eu não quero que você dê em cima dele! Por Merlin! Mas é você quem faz aulas de enfermagem. Pode inventar alguma coisa para entrar na enfermaria e puxar papo com o Lupin. Pergunte alguma coisa que leve ao fato dele ser… - ela parou um instante e olhou ao redor -… você sabe - completou baixo.

_-Como_ eu irei puxar o assunto sem mostrar que eu sei do segredo dele, Lílian Evans? - Os cabelos chocolate caíam sobre seus ombros de modo bagunçado. A garota começava a se irritar com as idéias malucas da amiga e sua súbita obsessão por aqueles quatro amigos. - Eu não vou fazer isso! Cansei das suas idéias à la Agatha Christie! - confessou.

Por favor, Chris! - implorou mais um pouco. - Pelo menos entre na enfermaria no instante em que os outros três entrarem também e preste atenção na conversa. Eu preciso descobrir o segredo deles antes que eles descubram mais sobre o meu, que nem eu mesma tenho consciência do que seja! - Ela mordeu os lábios carnudos.

Está certo - se rendeu, sorrindo. - Eu aceito. Mas desde que você me prometa que irá parar de ser tão louca e inconseqüente a partir de _hoje_.

Prometido! — concordou Lily.

* * *

-Sirius, você quer parar de se lamber um instante? - pediu Tiago em tom de brincadeira. O amigo ajeitava o cabelo e olhava-se no espelho, notando os mínimos defeitos a serem ajeitados.

Tiago, meu caro, tenho que estar impecável para a minha queridinha - respondeu Sirius com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Seu jeito de galanteador de Hogwarts realmente tinha muito fundamento.

Eu acho que você deveria parar de se aproveitar dessas pobres garotinhas que insistem em acreditar em você. Não concorda, Rabicho? - o outro se virou para o baixinho que lia distraído um gibi bruxo. Afirmou com um aceno e gargalhou. - Até o Pedrinho cansou de tanta pegação! - Tiago imitou a risada do mesmo.

Mas agora não é garotinha. É uma sonserina do sexto ano que sabe muito bem o que quer e o que não quer, caros amigos. Digamos que ela deva conhecer minhas reais intenções. - Deu uma piscadela e sentou na cama para calçar os sapatos.

Pois veja se sabe mesmo. Ainda mais sendo uma sonserina! – exclamou. - Acho que tudo o que você não precisa são problemas!

Sossegue, Tiago Potter. Já fiz você me tirar de muitas frias este ano. Prometo ausentá-lo delas por algum tempo! — afirmou, sorrindo. — É só uma amiguinha das minhas primas e, exatamente por isso, deve saber exatamente que eu não sou do tipo que leva algo muito adiante.

Você nunca vai mudar, não é mesmo, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago, ainda rindo.

Como se você fosse um santo, Potter! - Sirius se levantou e vestiu uma malha azul marinho - Não se preocupe, porque, exatamente por ser relativamente cedo para um encontro, eu não esquecerei de ir hoje, okay? Às sete, estarei na frente do Salgueiro - confirmou antes de sair.

Tiago balançou a cabeça e se largou no colchão velho, mirando Pedro.

Eu realmente não sei de onde ele tira tanta disposição - confessou o mais gordo, voltando a atenção para seu gibi logo depois.

E eu ainda não sei da onde você tira tanta paciência para ler gibis em plena semana de lua cheia – retrucou Pontas, vendo seu reflexo no espelho.

O gordo deu de ombros, virando uma página pela centésima vez naquele mesmo dia.

* * *

Era tremendamente insano da parte dela demorar daquela forma. Fazia praticamente 20 minutos que permanecia na sala de Astronomia – um local particularmente apropriado para encontros de casais, mesmo que ele, Sirius Black, gostasse mais de locais planejados. Um exemplo de utilidade era certamente a Sala Precisa. Porém, fora _ela_ quem escolhera o local e o horário.

Bufou. Não suportava atrasos, principalmente porque em poucos instantes teria que correr ao encontro dos marotos, o que necessariamente gastaria a maior parte de seu tempo e diminuiria as possibilidades de aproximação com _ela_. Parou de andar e respirou fundo, sentindo uma brisa repentina e salgada atormentar seus instintos. Esperar não era exatamente o seu forte. E nunca fora.

Inesperadamente, a porta se abriu e de lá saiu a figura perfeita de suas fantasias. Os olhos incrivelmente azuis refletiam a pele branca e sedosa que tentavam as sensações ocultas do moreno. Os cabelos lisos e encaracolados nas pontas se remexiam conforme a loira andava devagar até onde ele se localizava – próximo a uma das mesas no fundo da sala. As covinhas perfeitas adornavam um sorriso fascinante que o fez tremer da cabeça aos pés.

De alguma forma incrível, aquela garota em especial mexia com ele. Afinal, desde as férias, quando a conhecera através de uma de suas primas, Heather Black, sentia uma química inimaginável, talvez porque sempre se encantara por loiras que possuíam um temperamento forte. Mesmo assim, os olhos azuis conversavam misteriosamente com os seus negros e, incrivelmente, eles se entendiam.

"Hoje é o meu dia," sussurrou uma voz suave em sua consciência. Respirou fundo e jogou um de seus melhores sorrisos tentadores.

Você demorou! – disparou a dizer, chegando mais perto da moça.

Oh, não era a minha intenção. – Sua voz parecia sarcástica e soava harmoniosamente. A garota jogou os cabelos para trás e respirou fundo. – Eu tive alguns problemas até chegar aqui, mas acho que o que realmente importa é o agora, principalmente esse encontro, que vai ser bem útil.

Inteiramente útil. – Ele piscou e ela simplesmente revirou os olhos.

O semblante sonserino reluziu através da pequena escuridão do local e, mais uma vez, ela se aproximou e sentou em uma das cadeiras empoeiradas.

Era estranho estar com _ela_. Nadine Sullivan parecia ser, de certa forma, imprevisível; mesmo que seu olhar fosse calmo e terno, seus atos eram inteiramente diferentes. Porém, ele não estava sozinho com ela para analisá-la, por mais que isso lhe desse prazer. Estava ali simplesmente para agir. E sem demoras.

Passou a mãos entre os cabelos e sorriu novamente.

– Sabe, Sullivan, você é fascinante.

É. – Ela recolheu uma de suas mechas e continuou: – Todos me querem e me amam, principalmente garotos safados como você! – Ela sorriu, dengosa.

Oras, eu não sou safado!

Você é um anjo, Black…

– Acha mesmo? – Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. - Já me disseram que sou bonito, sensual, gostoso, mas anjo? – Ele soltou uma gargalhada. – Desta vez você me surpreendeu, senhorita Sullivan!

Modéstia à parte, eu surpreendo a todos!

Acredito que sim. – Ele mordeu os lábios.

Levou uma de suas mãos á dela e sentiu um leve choque na barriga. Eram sensações novas e quentes. Muito quentes. Explorou mais a aceitação da loira e puxou sua mão delicada, levando-a aos lábios e lhe dando sinceros beijos. Ela apenas sorriu.

"Ela já caiu na minha," pensou.

Conhece Michele Brown? – Ela sussurrou, fazendo-o estremecer. – Uma morena de cabelos lisos e olhos puxados, que estuda na Corvinal e que dormiu com você semana passada? – O sorriso doce lhe pareceu amargo. – A quem você chutou após uns cinco dias de diversão?

A flecha perigosa o acertou ao fundo e, de repente, ela desvencilhou sua mão de seus lábios. O sorriso, que antes parecia incrivelmente tentador, tornou-se perigoso. Os olhos azuis pareciam fuzilá-lo com raiva e ódio. E sentiu que, naquele momento, seus planos de prazer desmoronavam a cada segundo. Tudo que mais queria naquele momento era sair daquela sala e se esconder na caverna onde finalmente poderia se tornar um verdadeiro cachorro.

Na verdade, não – mentiu, sem saber que piorava sua própria situação.

Oh… - Ela se levantou e deu as costas a ele. – Seu simples esquema de sedução é apenas curtir as garotas e depois jogá-las aos prantos, mesmo sem saber que elas nutrem um sentimento diferente… Um sentimento puro e verdadeiro. – Ele percebeu que as mãos da garota se contraíram e se preparou para levar um soco. – Você não percebe que, em meio a tantos desejos, existe uma palavra em especial que é mais do que uns belos momentos de prazer, e que inesperadamente você pode machucar um coração com uma simples frase. – A garota continuou parada. Parecia calcular seus próprios atos.

Sei disso, Nadine, mas eu preciso satisfazer as minhas necessidades! – ele voltou a olhar para ela. – O que acha de curtirmos os únicos momentos juntos?

É. – Ela se aproximou dele, o abraçando. – Sabe, você tem mãos ágeis. – Ele a apertou, passando as mãos por suas costas e se encaminhando para suas nádegas. – Mas antes eu gostaria de adverti-lo que ninguém… – Beijou o pescoço do rapaz, que gemeu de prazer –… eu disse **ninguém**, brinca com Nadine Sullivan! - A loira o empurrou, roubando sua varinha e apontando a mesma para seu pescoço. – Se brincar mais uma vez com uma de minhas amigas, você vai sofrer danos, bonitão…

* * *

Era verdade que o frio começava a se tornar infernal e que o vento soprava tão forte que até mesmo o Salgueiro Lutador tinha parado de se sacudir para que guardasse o pouco calor que seus galhos conseguiam alcançar.

Entretanto, Chris não era a tal árvore e, definitivamente, não via frente aos seus olhos a opção de permanecer encolhida entre seus tão quentinhos cobertores naquela manhã gélida de domingo.

— Vamos, Chris! Você tinha prometido ir até a enfermaria hoje — resmungou Lily, cruzando os braços e fazendo birra como uma pequena criança. — Se não for até lá _agora_, eu juro virar uma obsessiva pelos marotos! — brincou, fazendo sua pior cara (ou tentando).

— Oras, não tente me enganar! — Christine gargalhou alto, enquanto prendia os cabelos em duas trancinhas. — No dia em que _você_ se tornar uma compulsiva doentia por aqueles quatro, eu me uno àquele garoto maluco do primeiro ano e durmo com ele.

— Ele ficaria muitíssimo feliz, Srta. Miller! — respondeu de modo travesso. — O modo louco como ele pede para tirar fotos suas me assusta! — confessou, largando-se novamente na cama. Aquele era um dos pontos positivos de se ser monitora-chefe: ter um quarto somente dela. — Você tem mesmo certeza que não quer que eu vá junto?

— Se você for, eles vão suspeitar de alguma coisa. Na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eles já me pareceram suspeitosos demais. Imagine se a Vossa Majestade entrar na enfermaria sem qualquer motivo aparente — explicou, olhando-se uma última vez no espelho.

— Bom, eu poderia fingir estar passando mal, mas já que você insiste… Eu apareço lá mais tarde!

A morena balançou a cabeça e deixou o quarto rapidamente. Seus passos eram largos e nem mesmo toda a quantidade de lã que vestia conseguia reter o vento frio que gelava seus ossos. Mesmo que tivesse prometido à amiga que tentaria descobrir alguma coisa, jamais ficaria satisfeita com a sua decisão de aceitar o horário que a enfermeira tinha lhe oferecido. Afinal, nove horas da manhã não entrava em seus conceitos como algo realmente agradável.

Bateu na porta de madeira três vezes antes que se permitisse entrar no cômodo aquecido. Tirou o casaco mais pesado que vestia e o pendurou no cabide da entrada. Lançou um olhar rápido por todo o lugar e ficou feliz ao perceber que Remo Lupin estava l�, já rodeado por todos os outros marotos.

— E então, Sirius, como foi seu belíssimo encontro com Nadine? — perguntou Pedro, sentando-se sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e encostando-se na parede.

— Simplesmente não foi, meu caro — confessou, um tanto quanto envergonhado. — A garota é realmente maluca. Só aceitou o encontro porque queria avisar que era errado brincar com os sentimentos alheios.

— Não posso dizer que ela está errada, Sirius, meu chapa — Remo permitiu que sua voz saísse de modo rouco. Ainda se sentia cansado demais. — Você precisa mesmo parar com toda essa galinhagem! Daqui a algum tempo nenhuma garota de Hogwarts terá coragem de cair em suas garras e você enlouquecerá.

— Se isso acontecer, e eu repito _se_, eu preferiria me transformar em um cachorro para sempre. Teria mais oportunidades, entende?

Todos os outros contiveram suas gargalhadas e calaram-se assim que uma estudante do sexto ano da Corvinal lhes lançou um olhar assassino.

— Desculpem a invasão de privacidade, — Christine sorriu timidamente — mas pediram que eu lhe desse isso exatamente às nove e quinze, Lupin! — explicou enquanto virava um pouco de uma estranha poção borbulhante na xícara do garoto. — E você tem que tomar tudinho!

O garoto engoliu tudo o mais rápido que pôde e não temeu na hora de fazer uma careta muitíssimo engraçada. Sacudiu a cabeça e entregou a xícara nas mãos da menina. Por um instante, pareceu uma pequena criança que tinha ódio de remédios ruins demais.

Você precisa descansar um pouco — avisou. — Acho melhor seus amigos saírem daqui a alguns minutos, certo? — Olhou para todos os outros, que sacudiram as cabeças em tom de zombaria. — Vocês têm meia hora a mais — anunciou, observando o relógio que estava pendurado em uma das paredes.

Então, em passos lentos e curtos, seguiu para arrumar a cama que ficava ao lado da que tinha acabado de visitar. Tinha escutado boa parte da conversa até ali, mas não compreendera metade do que tinha sido dito - até porque, havia somente uma pequena pista ali. Fingiu-se de distraída e continuou, cantarolando baixinho uma canção qualquer.

— Eu acho que nos saímos brilhantes estes dois dias — admitiu Pedro, pulando para o chão novamente. — Foi uma idéia de gênio essa que tivemos!

— Assim como todas as outras, não é mesmo. caro Rabicho? — Tiago deu uma piscadela e continuou. — Mas, de qualquer forma, espero que esta noite a gente não esqueça o mapa outra vez! Já basta o fato de Filch quase ter nos alcançado ontem à noite enquanto íamos até a Casa dos Gritos! Não quero mais confusões por hoje e, muito menos, pessoas nos perseguindo! Já pensou se descobrissem que nos transformamos em animagos ilegalmente? — sua voz soava tão baixa que Christine não a teria escutado se não tivesse sua audição realmente aguçada.

A menina largou o travesseiro que fingia afofar por um instante. Entreabriu a boca, ficando estática por alguns segundos. Eles eram animagos! Aquilo era grande demais, entretanto, teria que esperar mais uma hora inteira para que contasse a Lily, já que seu horário ia até as dez e quinze.

A impaciência que se resguardava em seu corpo era tanta que ela nem ao menos deixou que a menina terminasse de falar. Enrolada na sua toalha cor de abóbora e com os cabelos pingando, ela se sentou na cama e sorriu animada.

— Eu disse que eles tinham um segredo, Chris! — exclamou, surtando de excitação.

— Você realmente estava certa, amiga. E ele é _muito_ mais interessante do que eu poderia imaginar! — Não havia como negar que, agora, ela tinha ficado realmente animada por descobrir aquilo. — Mas o que vamos fazer com este fato, Lily? — perguntou, curiosa. — Não podemos escrever em um cartaz enorme e espalhar por aí…

A ruiva levantou-se, enquanto mordia os próprios lábios. Seguiu para o armário mais próximo e procurou por uma roupa. Era verdade que tinha lutado muito para descobrir aquilo, entretanto, agora que tinha um segredo tão gigantesco na palma das suas mãos, mal sabia o que fazer com ele.

— Eu realmente não sei, Chris — confessou. — Talvez precisemos de tempo para descobrir como agir sobre isso.

— Olhe lá o que a Srta. vai pensar! Não quero confusões para o nosso lado… Meu pai me mataria se eu recebesse qualquer advertência sobre algo sério demais.

— Nós não vamos nos meter em confusão. Não se preocupe.

* * *

A noite já tinha caído sobre o enorme castelo que abrigava dezenas de jovens aprendizes. Não que os ponteiros do relógio antigo já tivessem ultrapassado as dez horas, mas, aparentemente, a maioria dos alunos estava cansada demais depois de um sábado de puro divertimento, e era por isso que o Salão Comunal da Grifinória se encontrava basicamente vazio.

No canto da direita, meia dúzia de estudantes do quinto ano lia compulsivamente seus exercícios anteriores, enquanto faziam anotações em um ritmo quase que sobrenatural. Já do outro lado, todos os quatro marotos descansavam suas idéias antes que as colocassem para discussão. Sentados próximos às janelas gigantescas, observavam o céu de modo estranhamente paciente.

A lua cheia já tinha ido embora, mas aquilo não fazia com que o céu ficasse menos brilhante, assim como não podia arrastar para longe a alegria de Remo Lupin ao visualizar, cansado, a lua minguante.

— Vocês acham que Lílian sabe alguma coisa além do segredinho do nosso amigo Aluado? — perguntou Rabicho, quebrando, finalmente, o silêncio.

Todos olharam para o garoto de modo estranho. Aquela tinha sido realmente uma pergunta fundamentada em fatos que vinham ocorrendo naqueles dias, e o fato de Pedro Pettigrew ter tirado tal conclusão era grandioso e assustador demais.

— Está ficando muito inteligente, Pedrinho — brincou Black, enquanto dava tapas amigáveis nas costas do outro. Ele sorriu, bobo.

— Eu realmente estou estranhando as atitudes tão pacíficas da Lily — confessou Tiago, se ajeitando melhor na poltrona laranja. — Entretanto, o mais estranho foi o fato de eu ter visto ela e a Miller só sorrisos e bons modos durante todas as manhãs nestes últimos dias!

— Isso é a mais concreta verdade, Sr. Pontas! — concordou Sirius. — E, seja lá o que for, precisamos ter nossa munição a postos para qualquer ataque surpresa! Não sabemos o que elas suposta e quase que muitíssimo claramente sabem, mas devemos descobrir alguma coisa que se contraponha a um peso tão forte.

— Que tal se investigarmos sobre aqueles estranhos… — Remo parou um instante e respirou fundo. Estava cansado ainda. —… acontecimentos que rondam a cenourinha do Tiago? — sugeriu com um sorriso nos lábios. — Já concluímos que existe um grande campo de magia envolvendo tudo, mas posso apostar toda minha pouca fortuna que, assim como é certo que todo mês a lua cheia virá me atormentar, é concreto que Lílian Evans envolve um grande segredo.

— Pois então podemos começar as "investigações" amanhã mesmo — anunciou Tiago, empolgado. — Os marotos vão entrar em ação! — gargalhou.

* * *

Já fazia mais ou menos um mês desde que tinham tido a idéia de simpatizarem com os marotos. Não que aquilo fosse uma tarefa tão difícil para Chris, mas, em contra partida, a outra parecia nervosa demais. Aquilo, definitivamente, merecia ser classificado como um grande "exagero".

O que esta fazendo, Lily? – indagou a morena, que observava a respiração da ruiva.

Lílian apenas acenou com a cabeça, passando a respirar mais profundamente e soltar o ar centenas de vezes, de forma que seu peito se movimentava para cima e para baixo freqüentemente. A mesma sorriu e olhou de esguelha para a parte mais afastada onde, ela sabia, os marotos conversavam sobre algum assunto interessante, já que suas caras assustadas os denunciavam perfeitamente.

Estou apenas treinando… – Respirou fundo, puxando o ar e inflando seu diafragma. – Para não perder a paciência quando for falar com os marotos… É importante… – E soltou o ar, descansando novamente o diafragma. – Manter uma calma constante… – Respirou –… para que tudo dê certo... – Soltou o ar. – Principalmente agora, que vou ter que treinar esse mesmo circuito de respirações para conseguir uma amizade com _eles_!

Uma linha fina de riso delineou os lábios da morena, que logo soltou uma verdadeira gargalhada que ecoou por todo o salão e chamou mais a atenção da mesa a qual Lily minutos antes olhava. Os marotos olhavam-nas estranhamente e Chris era capaz de perceber o quanto Lily pareceu perturbar-se com aquilo. Suas faces, naquele momento, eram semelhantes aos seus cabelos.

O que deu em você? – perguntou a ruiva, parecendo desconcertada. – Agora todos estão nos olhando!

Por sua culpa, okay? – O sistema de humor da morena estava vivo demais naquele dia em especial, a ruiva percebeu. – Eu não teria rido… – soltou mais uma risadinha –… se você não tivesse passado a imitar um cachorro tendo aulas de comportamento respiratório! – Terminou o comentário soltando mais uma onda de risadas.

Mas… – Jogou seu olhar mais furioso para a amiga. – Isso não é engraçado!

Não é?

Claro que não! Estou apenas tentando manter um pouco do juízo para tentar descobrir mais coisas desses garotos, dos quais Hogwarts inteira deveria ter medo!

E para isso é necessário ter acessos de respiração-cachorro? – A morena jogou os cachos cor de chocolate para trás, olhando mais fixamente para a ruiva.

Não é respiração-cachorro! – gritou a plenos pulmões, sentindo o peso da vergonha. – Christine Miller, acho melhor você me acompanhar até os jardins, senão serei capaz de te flutuar até lá. – Os olhos verdes fuzilavam os da morena, que soltou outra gargalhada e a acompanhou até os jardins.

O ar fresco parecia imensamente calmante, porém, com os nervos agitados da ruiva, não parecia fazer efeito algum. Afinal, a velha história do tempestuoso gênio de Lílian Evans não era apenas uma lenda contada por sábios e esquecida depois da fúria. A ruiva teimava em relembrar de sua fúria todos os dias, e era exatamente isso que preocupava Christine. Porém, amigas eram para 'aquelas' coisas em especial. Então, era ela quem teria que acalmar a fera.

Lily, me entenda, só estava brincando…

Brincando? – A moça colocou as duas mãos na cintura. – Eu gostaria que você me entendesse também. É necessário para alguém fazer respirações que acalmam, okay, Srta. Christine Miller?

Mas é que… – O sorriso voltou para a face da morena. – Você é muito exagerada, Lily!

Exagerada? – esbravejou.

C-laro! Tudo que você tem que fazer é dizer um "olá" para os marotos e pronto! – A morena revirou os olhos. – Depois não gritar com eles, não brigar com eles, não passar detenções a eles, não criticá-los, não…

Chega! – gritou, forçando as respirações novamente. – Isso é uma tarefa complicada. – Suspirou. – Precisarei de muita... – soltou o ar – … **muita** calma!

Ela recalculou tudo no caminho para o encontro perfeito com os marotos. O local seria a mesa de encontros, a propriedade espetacular do grupo mais medonho para ela, Lílian Evans. Seria uma questão de segundos até vê-los olhando-a com suas caras mais do que assustadoras. Prontos para atacá-la e jogá-la para fora de **suas** mesas. Afinal, havia arquitetado o plano, juntamente com Chris, de sentarem na poltrona real dos reis. E assim, eles reclamariam por elas terem invadido a "mesa maravilha" profissional dos marotos.

E era l�, exatamente l�, ia pensado Lily, onde cometeria o erro fatal, porém espetacular, de fazer amizade com eles.

Suspirou. Sabia o quanto seria complicado para seu ego comunicar-se com os marotos sem o auxílio de gritos, detenções, brigas, raiva, tormento e, principalmente… dor de cabeça!

Segurou firme a mão da amiga e sentou-se na mesa à qual os marotos viriam logo depois do treinamento de Quadribol.

Enfim, chegamos… - murmurou Chris. – Estou ansiosa…

Eu não vejo a hora de voltar para o meu quarto e começar as minhas respirações – comentou Lily, desanimada.

Lily querida, aos poucos você se acostuma!

Me acostumar de verdade, eu acho que eu nunca conseguirei, mas quem sabe chegar a um acordo comigo mesma e me_adaptar_ à idéia – respondeu, tentando evitar o sorriso que começava a se formar em seu rosto. As três garotas que faziam parte do time atravessaram o retrato da Mulher-Gorda e passaram pelo salão com rapidez inigualável. – Não se esqueça, Chris, precisamos parecer…

Despreocupadas e _naturais _- frisou assim que visou o rosto da amiga começando a ficar vermelho.

Assim que Christine calou sua boca, os marotos atravessaram a porta de entrada com sorrisos expressos em cada um de seus rostos jovens. Tiago Potter mirou Lily assim que se colocou dentro do cômodo. Seus cabelos pretos estavam molhados – provavelmente pelo banho – e ele vestia uma blusa de lã branca que subia em uma gola alta em seu pescoço. Suas calças jeans eram em um tom mais azul que o normal e, não fosse pelo fato de estar tão concentrada, a ruiva teria percebido que a cor oscilava.

Falavam sobre algo realmente muito interessante, ou, pelo menos, era o que Lílian pensava, porque caminharam até a "mesa de encontros" sem nem ao menos notar as duas garotas que se fingiam entretidas em suas revistas trouxas.

Pois acho que deveríamos dar mais queijo suíço para o Rabicho na próxima… – Sirius parou de falar assim que seus olhos cruzaram com os cor de esmeralda. O que raios ela e sua amiga faziam ali?

Mirou os amigos com um sorriso e deu os ombros, indo se sentar em uma das outras cadeiras que tinham ficado livres. Tiago foi o primeiro a seguir os passos do amigo e escolher o lugar bem à frente do monte de cabelos vermelhos. Já Remo e Pedro viram-se designados aos últimos lugares.

Sem que um soubesse do pensamento do outro, cada uma das pessoas sentada ao redor daquela mesa mantinha idéias diferentes. Os marotos acreditavam na sorte de terem a chance para descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre Lílian Evans, enquanto esta e sua amiga apostavam na idéia de que estavam se dando bem no plano de desmascarar o quarteto.

Boa tarde, senhoritas – cumprimentou Tiago em um modo debochado de cortesia.

Boa tarde – respondeu Lílian prontamente, baixando sua revista para visualizar a expressão indescritível do garoto. Sorriu levemente e fingiu-se interessada em um último parágrafo de uma entrevista. – Tiago, você poderia, por favor, me passar essa revista que está bem ao lado dos seus pés? – perguntou controlada. Ela havia dito _por favor_!

Aqui est�, Lily – esticou o braço e passou a revista antiga para as mãos pálidas, enquanto reprimia um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Aquilo tudo estava sendo cortês e amável demais para Lílian Evans. Talvez, aquela cena fosse o comprovante de que ela sabia alguma coisa… – Vocês não deveriam estar nos jardins, ajudando no cultivo de pepinos selvagens? – questionou, tentando não adicionar nem ao menos uma pitada de ironia na sua frase.

Hagrid nos disse que, por causa do frio, os pepinos se aquietaram um pouco e nos liberou do trabalho voluntário – explicou Chris, se pronunciando pela primeira vez. – Sinceramente, eu fico até feliz. Não que eu não goste do Hagrid. Na realidade, eu o adoro, mas ele tem criaturas asquerosas demais dentro daquela velha cabana! – explicou, fazendo cara de nojo.

Todos riram gostosamente, afinal, era claro que, apesar do carinho que todos guardavam pelo guarda-caças da escola, havia um certo medo da afeição louca que o meio-gigante tinha por animais extraordinários.

Isso é porque vocês nunca chegaram a conhecer o Rudolf. Era uma lesma gigante que se arrastou para cima do Pedro quando o viu deitado no chão, comendo um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. Demoramos séculos para que conseguíssemos tirar aquela coisa de cima dele – contou Remo, gargalhando. – Pedrinho ficou fedendo a merda de lesma por semanas!

E foi por isso que ficou na enfermaria por semanas – explicou Sirius, rindo.

Na minha sincera opinião, Hagrid deveria ser professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas – comentou Chris. De algum modo estranho, estavam se dando bem. – Aposto como as aulas seriam muito mais interessantes do que as nossas… Já imaginaram, por exemplo, milhares de lesmas gigantes na aula em vez de páginas e mais páginas de livros?

Sairíamos daqui prontos para trabalhar em um zoológico! – concluiu Lílian. Todos ririam. Se ao menos soubessem o significado daquela enigmática palavra… A ruiva respirou fundo. – Zoológico é um lugar onde diversas espécies de animais do mundo trouxa ficam expostos. As pessoas pagam e vão visitá-los.

Eles balançaram as cabeças, concordando, embora não tivessem compreendido plenamente a explicação da garota.

Hei, vocês dois não tinham uma reunião de monitores-chefes? – perguntou Lupin, observando os últimos vestígios de sol desaparecerem no casto horizonte.

E estamos muitíssimo atrasados! – exclamou Lílian, levantando-se com rapidez enquanto lançava um olhar que pedia que Chris continuasse ali. – Vamos, Potter! – disse pacientemente, segurando-o pelo braço e o arrastando para longe.

Eles formam um casal tão bonitinho. – Sirius piscou os cílios dezenas de vezes e imitou um suspiro doce, fazendo com que todos os três ainda presentes rissem.

E assim que os dois atravessaram a passagem, Chris voltou-se rapidamente para os outros três que ainda permaneciam em silêncio. Precisava falar alguma coisa…

Então, vocês já sabem do Baile de Inverno?

* * *

— Ande mais devagar, Lily! — resmungou Tiago, segurando levemente o braço da garota. Não fosse pelos inúmeros tecidos que o cobriam, poderia ter sentido a pele alva dela pela primeira vez. — Não estamos _tão_ atrasados assim!

Lílian parou um instante e mirou o garoto, impaciente. Respirou fundo. O fato de ser chamada de Lily por ele já não a afetava mais. Havia se tornado um costume irreversível; entretanto, ter de suportá-lo repetindo seu apelido dezenas e dezenas de vezes com seu ridículo tom de conquistador barato a estava tirando do sério.

— Potter, eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu aprecio pessoas que cumprem seus horários e suas responsabilidades. Assim sendo, _estamos_ atrasados, e é melhor apressarmos o passo se não quisermos receber uma bronca e quisermos chegar a tempo de alcançar ao menos o final da noite com os outros — disse a garota, ajeitando os cabelos. A última sugestão tinha escapado de seus lábios, sozinha, sem qualquer preparação física ou mental. Gelou por um instante, admirando o rosto confuso de Tiago.

— Então acho melhor irmos andando… Antes que fique tarde demais ou que nossos pés se tornem tão frios que fiquem impossibilitados de dar mais passos — sugeriu, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco grande enquanto recomeçava a andar.

Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter. Lado a lado. Sem brigas, sem discussões, sem gestos de impaciência. Apenas apreciando aquele primeiro grande passo.


	4. Além do Óbvio

**Capítulo Três**

**Além do Óbvio**

— Lílian! Você não está entendendo a situação! — exclamou Chris, atravessando a porta de madeira que separava o dormitório do banheiro. Os cabelos negros pingavam no chão e seu corpo gordinho se escondia atrás da toalha cor de rosa. — Eu tive que ficar quase a noite inteira com aqueles três, enquanto a Srta. Evans ia para a importante reunião de monitoria! Francamente! — bufou, colocando a blusa de linho branco. — Até que Remo Lupin é bem simpático e realmente inteligente, e Black não se saiu tão mal durante a nossa conversa. Mas o outro? Mantenho tudo o que sempre disse — confessou. — Por mais que eu tente, creio que nunca vou abandonar a idéia de que Pettigrew é um lesado!

A garota sentou-se sobre sua cama para calçar os sapatos. Ela realmente se vestia muito rápido!

A ruiva riu do modo louco da amiga.

— Desculpe-me por ter esquecido a reunião, Chris! Era isso que você queria ouvir? — perguntou, divertida.

— Sim, Lily! Muitíssimo obrigada por fingir que tem alguma consideração por sua amiga — confessou em meio a uma gargalhada alta. — Não faz idéia de como isso toca meu coração!

— Ah, deixe de fazer melodrama e me conte logo se descobriu alguma coisa — ordenou, mais do que pediu, puxando a amiga para se sentar ao seu lado. — Eu sei que estamos atrasadas para o café, mas um minuto a mais ou a menos não fará diferença!

Christine sorriu do jeito afoito da amiga. Para uma garota de dezessete anos, ela parecia até que bem equilibrada, mas qualquer vestígio de curiosidade simplesmente a matava e a morena sabia disso com exatidão.

— A única coisa que me incomodou bastante foi o fato de, às vezes, eles usarem alguns códigos para se comunicar entre eles. Faziam menções a coisas que tinham acontecido e depois não explicavam nada… Juro que quase pulei sobre um deles para que contassem do que raios estavam falando, mas eu sou mais controlada que você, minha cara amiga — confessou, mostrando a língua. — E, além disso, eles se chamavam por apelidos estranhos, como Rabicho, Aluado e Almofadinhas.

— Eu me lembro de ter ouvido esses apelidos antes — disse Lílian, pensativa. — Mas, de qualquer maneira, nosso alvo é a coisa mais difícil do mundo de se descobrir por gestos ou palavras. Afinal, precisamos saber _como_ eles se transformaram em animagos…

— Ilegalmente e com a ajuda de alguém. Acho impossível que tenham conseguido sozinhos. — Chris parou de mexer no seu cabelo um instante. — Mas pensamos nisto depois. Afinal, temos aula agora, não é mesmo, Srta. Evans? — perguntou, empurrando a ruiva para fora do quarto.

— Nós ainda temos tempo para tomar café, Chris… — gemeu a garota, como que implorando por mais tempo de conversa.

— E eu, como uma humana, preciso de comida! — exclamou, rindo.

Tédio. Aquela era a única palavra que preenchia todos os últimos pensamentos ainda acordados de Tiago Potter. Não que seus olhos estivessem fechados em um descanso breve, mas o mero fato de já saber tudo sobre animagos fazia com que seu interesse se dissipasse da sua mente por minutos a fio.

Assim, fingia que rabiscava anotações extras em sua folha de pergaminho mais amassada, enquanto tentava pensar em algo que realmente o interessasse, mesmo que o sono não o ajudasse.

— Ai! — resmungou assim que sentiu sua cabeça ser atingida por uma imensa bola de pergaminho amassado. Olhou para Sirius e Remo do outro lado da sala, que riam loucamente, e agarrou o papel.

"_Cara, você está mais entediado do que a gente, não é mesmo? Bom, como ótimos amigos que somos, resolvemos salvar o seu cérebro enquanto há tempo; afinal, o que seria de nós se, além do Pedrinho, você também não pensasse?"_

Tiago sorriu do modo desorganizado como o bilhete tinha sido escrito. A letra dos outros dois se misturava em algo mirabolante.

Pulando os primeiros três parágrafos de típica zoação, seguiu para a parte que o ajudaria o _"salvar o cérebro"._

"_Segundo Remo, aquela amiga da sua cenourinha agiu de modo realmente encantador ao ser simpática e risonha. Entretanto, levantei a hipótese de que aqueles sorrisos e gestos meigos eram exagerados e arquitetados demais. Conversei com o nosso querido Aluado e ele concordou com a minha humilde opinião. Assim sendo, concluímos que há muito mais do que boa vontade e ânsia por paz atrás daquela cena toda e pensamos se não seria muitíssimo melhor se começássemos a agir com o **nosso** plano de ataque! Como temos jogo de Quadribol daqui a algumas semanas, acho melhor irmos hoje à biblioteca. **Como** faremos a pesquisa resolvemos depois, mas espero que você apareça, já que seria muito ruim se aquela garota estressada revelasse algo a nosso respeito sem que pudéssemos revelar algo sobre ela (sei que você não aprova a idéia, mas, mesmo assim, sinta seu espírito maroto!). Hoje, depois do almoço, na biblioteca! Ass.: Aluado e Almofadinhas"_

O moreno ajeitou os óculos e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos negros. Achava o mesmo que os amigos e seu _espírito maroto_ já estava vivo há muito tempo. Precisavam descobrir algo para que se defendessem de Lílian Evans e Christine Miller.

Mirou as duas, sentadas em umas das primeiras cadeiras. Sorriam demais e pareciam as mais interessadas da sala. Havia alguma coisa que escondiam e, em breve, ele também teria algo para esconder.

Sorriu maliciosamente e acenou para os amigos, concordando.

- Não viemos até aqui para bisbilhotar. – Mordeu a língua, embora o que dissera não fosse a verdade que seu coração denunciava.

- Eu acho que não – disse a amiga, rindo. – Afinal, viemos ver a chegada do luar. Todos os alunos têm permissão para ver o luar. – Sorriu ao ouvir um muxoxo feito pela ruiva. – Penúltimo dia de lua cheia…

O mês havia passado rapidamente e os dias atropelavam os outros de forma mais rápida que um grande tufão. Antes que vissem, já estavam quase no fim de mais uma semana de lua cheia, e aquilo era, definitivamente, amedrontador.

- Talvez seja comum… – gaguejou -… adolescentes estarem passeando por Hogwarts, mesmo que o tempo seja de congelar nossos corpos. - A ruiva tremeu com a brisa que atravessou o caminho de ambas.

- Talvez seja comum estarmos congelando, enquanto poderíamos estar desfrutando de um delicioso chocolate quente. Deitadas em nossas camas e cobertas por um grosso edredom que nos faria viver feliz por alguns momentos, enquanto a teimosia de uma certa ruiva não viesse nos perturbar… – ironizou.

- Talvez fosse melhor uma certa Senhorita Chris parar de resmungar e continuar seu caminho sem reclamar da vida…

- Talvez seja normal uma monitora-chefe estar passeando com sua melhor amiga, enquanto deveria estar monitorando os alunos do primeiro ano para que eles não sejam imbecis de rasgar mais quadros resmungões…

- Chega! – Lílian olhou-a, desapontada.

- Eu disse que 'talvez' tudo isso seja comum.

- O fato é que você está sendo completamente irônica nesses últimos dias e, no entanto, não sei se gosto dessa mudança radical que você anda tomando com relação a minha adorável pessoa. – Prendeu a respiração com a torrente de ar gélido que lhe arrepiou por completo.

- 'Talvez' eu esteja me assemelhando a você. – Os cachos chocolate voavam de acordo com os ventos cortantes. – Lily, acho melhor voltarmos…

- Não! – gritou para que a amiga pudesse ouvir com mais clareza. Se haviam chegado até ali, não poderiam voltar. Ou então, seria melhor nem mesmo terem saído do castelo. – Eu já lhe disse que hoje vamos pegar o nosso querido Remo em um momento de 'transformação'… Não mudarei de idéia!

- Mas…

- Não há 'mas' nesta história. – Apertou os passos para que pudessem andar mais rapidamente.

- Não sei por que motivo eu teimo em lhe dar ouvidos – sussurrou.

Lílian a ignorou, seguindo o movimento do vento para que pudesse enxergar melhor o caminho até o Salgueiro Lutador. A árvore gigante, que anteriormente havia passado a amedrontá-la, naquele momento seria uma grande centelha para que pudesse desvendar os segredos mais profundos dos marotos.

Às vezes, em meio a pensamentos silenciosos, ela podia ouvir claramente o sussurro de alguém mais forte que ela. Ela poderia sentir sua pele arder quando este ousava lhe atiçar. Mas, como muitas vezes fazia, apenas ignorava. Somente daquela forma podia lidar com qualquer obstáculo. No entanto, ignorar o segredo daqueles garotos que lhe tiravam a paciência - desafiando as regras, brincando com seu próprio fogo - não era exatamente possível.

Não havia sinal algum de pessoas vagando pela noite. Apenas o som dos ventos se combatendo soava em seus ouvidos. E os mesmos entravam por suas narinas, arrepiando-a por inteiro. Se pensasse no que a amiga havia comentado, de estarem quentes e saboreando um doce chocolate quente, talvez fosse capaz de voltar. Resolveu por fim manter sua atenção em outros pensamentos. Alguns de vingança. Os marotos. Como pudera ser tão descuidada e ter-se esquecido de checá-los antes que pudessem encontrá-las no caminho?

Olhando para a amiga, que cantava uma música baixinho enquanto tentava se esquentar abraçando a si mesma, pensou no quanto não andava muito bem naquelas ultimas semanas. E seu mal-estar parecia mais freqüente do que o normal.

- _Hey Jude, don't make it bad… Take a sad song and make it better…_ - A voz de Chris tremia pelo frio que lhe agitava o corpo. - _Remember to let her into your heart…_

Misteriosamente, o som ritmado que a amiga produzia lhe trouxe novas lembranças, que naquele momento haviam se tornado passado. A letra concordava com seus pensamentos e tudo o que se viu fazer foi sorrir para a morena que continuava cantando, sem se preocupar com problemas. Admirava essa virtude de Chris.

- _Then you can start to make it better… _- Continuou olhando-a. A outra sorriu, denunciando as covinhas perfeitas de seu rosto redondo.

A fumaça que esvaía de suas bocas mantinha uma tonalidade roxa e misturava as lembranças do quanto a amizade entre as duas sempre fora forte. E sempre seria, enquanto pudessem estar juntas. Mesmo entre brigas mútuas e discussões insignificantes, a pitada de amor, sinceridade e, principalmente, confiança as inundava como uma verdadeira onda. Uma onda simples, porém prazerosa, capaz de contagiar qualquer pensamento ruim. Eram as amizades, lembrou Lílian, que verdadeiramente valiam a pena.

- Eu me lembro do quanto havia sido complicado para mim admitir que existia uma pessoa que podia entender os meus momentos loucos… Quero dizer, eu nunca tinha tido uma amiga antes, e todas as conversas boas que tive com Petúnia eram sempre na hora dos presentes de Natal – brincou, passando a mão entre os cabelos.

Lembrar de Petúnia não era exatamente sobre o que gostaria de pensar naquele momento. Afinal, a lembrança de suas brigas infantis e as frases agonizantes que ela era capaz de jogar para machucar qualquer um certamente demonstravam o quanto a personalidade forte e nervosa da irmã não agradava ninguém.

- Quando vi você pela primeira vez no vagão, quieta, com a face avermelhada e os olhos mais brilhantes e tristes do mundo, um vazio grande me corroeu por dentro. Não pensei duas vezes. Corri para falar com você. Minha mãe sempre fazia a mesma coisa comigo; sentava ao meu lado e começávamos a discutir o assunto que me perturbava. Mesmo que isso significasse perda de tempo, eu sempre fui uma garota mimada que gostava das coisas do meu jeito, e se alguém discordasse, algo aconteceria de ruim, é claro… – Chris deu de ombros. – Foi aí que resolvi…

- Me entregar essa música! – falou a ruiva rapidamente. – Acredite… Eu fiquei surpreendentemente feliz!

- Parece justo – ela concordou. – Achei que deveria usar toda a ajuda que conseguisse, não importando a fonte. Afinal, é sempre bom ajudar as pessoas quando elas mais precisam. Dá um gostinho doce de amor no coração.

- Concordo… – comentou, olhando para o céu, que naquele momento já dizia que a lua estava por vir a qualquer instante. – Eu estava infeliz porque achava que jamais encontraria alguém para conversar, depois de meus pais… Você sabe… – Respirou fundo. – Minha timidez é capaz de me dominar quando estou triste. Separar-me de meus pais era como perder minha sombra. E ninguém vive sem uma sombra. – Abriu um sorriso.

- Sabe qual foi meu primeiro pensamento ao ver você estatelada no chão do banheiro da cabine, chorando como nunca? – Esperou um instante, inclinando a cabeça, de forma que a pudesse olhar mais apropriadamente para Lílian.

- Qual? – indagou.

- Nunca vi um cabelo tão vermelho como este em toda a minha vida. – As duas riram, esquecendo por longos momentos de sua respectiva missão. Os marotos pareciam ter sumido de suas mentes e a necessidade de relembrar antigas lembranças as encantava.

Aquela música em especial fora o momento nostálgico do começo de uma relação de amizade. Depois que Chris lhe entregara a música, a ruiva percebera que não estava sozinha por completo no final das contas. Desde então, passaram a viver e compartilhar momentos cômicos, tristes, tediosos e até mesmo… briguentos… O brotinho de amizade, que naquele dia no vagão fora plantado em seus corações, crescera e se tornara o que ambas eram naquele momento. Unha e carne. O prazer de estarem juntas. Semelhantes a verdadeiras irmãs. Mesmo que sua genética não concordasse com essa afirmação…

- _Hey Jude, don't be afraid… You were made to go out and get her… _- A voz doce de Lílian soou, inundando seus corações, Fossem eles felizes ou emocionados pelo momento. - _The minute you let her under your skin... Then you begin to make it better…_

Chris levou as mãos à cintura, piscando centenas de vezes, de forma brincalhona.

- _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain…_ – Uma dupla muito unida. Foi essa a frase que seu coração lhe sussurrou. - _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders… For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool…_ – Lílian batia palmas no ritmo da música e sorria, soltando gargalhadas altas. - _By making his world a little colder…_

* * *

O dia já tinha amanhecido há muito tempo e, aparentemente, Lílian e Chris haviam se distraído do objetivo tão obsessivo para que pudessem aproveitar aquele dia frio revendo fotos e lembranças. As duas dormiam serenamente na cama grande da ruiva. Dezenas de papéis, fotos, cartas e milhares de outras coisas se espalhavam não só sobre o tecido grosso do edredom, como por quase todo o chão. A noite tinha sido adorável para elas.

Entretanto, toda aquela serenidade não se espalhava pelo colégio do modo tão doce como poderia. A alguns quilômetros dali, enroscados entre seus casacos, cachecóis, luvas e gorrinhos coloridos, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro adicionavam cada vez mais livros a uma enorme pilha que, não se sabe como, mantinha-se em pé.

— Você poderia levantar esse traseiro gordo daí e vir me ajudar, não é mesmo, Rabicho? — resmungou Sirius, tentando se equilibrar na escada velha e bamba.

— Eu estou congelando! — sussurrou, A fumaça exalando de seus lábios quase roxos. — A biblioteca não tem aquecimento?

— Claro que tem! — afirmou convicto Tiago, aparecendo com mais uns cinco livros. — O fato é que você parece não se contentar com o tanto de calor que temos aqui dentro.

O menino mirou o tanto de livros por um momento e passou a língua brevemente pelos lábios secos até então. Deveria haver, no mínimo, uns trinta ali em cima da mesa e, ainda assim, ele achava que não fossem ser suficientes. Metade já tinha sido descartada e a outra metade seria lida mais uma vez. Aquilo estava sendo difícil demais.

— Precisamos do Aluado — confessou Sirius, descendo do banquinho com mais um livro. — Nós lemos todas essas coisas tantas e tantas vezes que, daqui a mais um tempo, sinto que nem terei de estudar nas vésperas das provas. Saberei todos os feitiços, maldições e qualquer coisa profundamente estranha de cor! — ele riu e se sentou em uma das cadeiras, começando a folhear o livro gigantesco que havia pego.

— Ele já teve estar vindo para cá! — disse, tirando os óculos e esfregando os olhos. — Já passou do meio-dia e, do modo como Aluado tem se recuperado bem…

Não foi preciso nem ao menos completar a frase. O garoto moreno entrou na sala naquele momento. Os casacos pretos que quase tocavam o chão destacavam sua palidez, e os olhos castanhos pareciam mais cansados que o habitual. Seus cabelos castanhos caíam sobre o rosto, escondendo sua profunda fraqueza.

— Deixaram você sair! — exclamou Pedrinho, puxando uma cadeira para que o amigo se sentasse. — Estávamos começando a achar que fossem te prender lá, como sempre.

— Na verdade, eu fugi! — admitiu, em meio a um riso fraco. — Disseram que era melhor eu ficar lá, porque hoje seria a última noite e tudo mais. Como se fizesse diferença… — Deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios.

— Mas o remédio fez mais efeito hoje, não? — perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

Remo arregalou os olhos e riu ironicamente.

— Prefiro não perguntar o que raios vocês fizeram com a minha poção e pular logo para a parte que interessa — brincou, enquanto tirava da sua mochila um livrinho tão pequeno que, talvez, fosse possível engoli-lo se você fosse um meio gigante.

— De onde surgiu este livro, Aluado? — perguntou Tiago, segurando a coisinha entre seus dedos largos e magricelas.

— Da magnífica coleção particular do meu pai. Eu escrevi para ele, explicando que estava fazendo uma pesquisa sobre maldições e feitiços antigos para as minhas aulas, e papai acreditou. Me enviou meia dúzia de livros, mas somente este, em particular, nos interessa — contou, apontando para o livro amarelado logo em seguida.

— Você descobriu o que a Evans esconde? — Pedro levantou-se animado, recebendo um olhar de reprovação dos amigos. Ninguém além deles deveria saber daquilo. — Desculpem se eu fico mais feliz que outras pessoas… — resmungou, voltando a se sentar na cadeira que rangia.

— Eu já estava perdendo as esperanças quando vi escrito no índice: _Maldições Ocultas_. Eu sei que parece idiota, mas Lílian Evans não mostra que tem qualquer coisa, embora nós saibamos que tenha. Não é como… — ele pareceu pensar um instante e balançou a cabeça, reprovando a si mesmo. – Não é como ser um lobisomem. Maldições ocultas às vezes só são descobertas quando as pessoas já estão mortas. Elas se escondem com tanta precisão dentro das pessoas que podem até mesmo ser lançadas antes da pessoa nascer, sequer existir. — Os outros olhavam com ar confuso. Lílian Evans tinha dado provas de que tinha algo obscuro. — Eu sei o que devem estar pensando. Entretanto, quando a maldição tem cura, ela sempre aparece em algum momento. Seja em forma de sonhos, de acontecimentos estranhos.

— Isso quer dizer que Lily pode estar… amaldiçoada? — Tiago estava estático de susto e excitação. Aquilo era simplesmente fantástico demais.

— Olhem aqui. — Lupin bagunçou os cabelos e, molhando a ponta do dedo na língua, foi passando de folha em folha.

"_**Maldição Concipium Improbio:** antigos sábios diziam que se relacionava ao modo como os primeiros grandes bruxos da história começavam a descobrir que possuíam poderes. Acontecimentos fora do normal cercavam-nos mesmo quando não sentiam ódio ou felicidade. Entretanto, tais fatores simplesmente contribuíram para que o mundo bruxo fosse construído e arquitetado com precisão. Com o tempo, estes mesmos fatores começavam a ficar cada vez mais fracos, atingindo somente os jovens de onze anos (idade em que os poderes de bruxo são atribuídos às pessoas), e passaram a não se relacionar aos seus sentimentos. Entretanto, bruxos das trevas se aproveitaram de tal 'antiga tradição' para transformar os fatores já tão amenizados em algo maior e perigoso, transformando-os em uma maldição forte e pouco conhecida entre os bruxos__"._

— É só isso! — perguntou Sirius, escandalizado. — Como pode um livro deixar uma pessoa tão curiosa e não matar sua curiosidade? — Jogou-se sobre sua cadeira, bufando.

— Não tem mais nada, Aluado? — Tiago se permitiu folhear o livro dezenas de vezes.

— Acreditem, fiquei tão curioso quanto vocês. Mas essa é a primeira grande evidência que encontramos até hoje! Até então, não fazíamos idéia do que a Evans podia estar escondendo — disse calmamente.

— Vocês acham que ela pode… pode ter esta tal maldição? — Pedro levantou-se e aproximou seu corpo gordinho da mesa, oscilante.

— Talvez. E, sinceramente? Isso não me anima muito… É uma maldição das trevas, não deve ser tão simples. — Aluado recostou-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços. — E, agora, eu sinto que precisamos descobrir isso não só para termos nosso material, mas também para, se for algo sério, avisarmos a Evans do perigo que corre.

— O único superdetalhe, Remo, é que, como diz o livro, é uma maldição quase que desconhecida. Não a encontramos em nenhum livro! Como poderemos descobrir qualquer coisa que não seja a relação histórica dessa merda? — A voz e a inquietação de Sirius aumentavam cada vez mais.

Todos se calaram, como se imaginando alguma idéia. Esfregaram os olhos, coçaram os narizes, admiraram o nada por tempo demais. Somente o som da brisa fria estalava em seus ouvidos desatentos para distraí-los.

— Tive uma idéia brilhante! — exclamou Tiago, se levantando. Todos olharam para o garoto, esperando que ele falasse logo. — Conheço uma pessoa que é expert em feitiços.

— Você quer falar logo antes que eu seja obrigado a lhe rachar o queixo? — pediu Sirius de modo implicante.

— Cecil — anunciou, fazendo com que um sorriso tipicamente maroto se formasse na face de cada um daqueles jovens.

* * *

Não havia sol iluminando seu rosto quando ela decidiu entreabrir seus olhos. As janelas do quarto estavam abertas e mostravam o dia gélido. As nuvens cinza enchiam o céu, não deixando que o sol brilhasse. Olhou para os lados e se assustou com a bagunça.

— Chris, acorde! — sussurrou, balançando a amiga. — Acho que já é tarde…

A morena espreguiçou-se longamente, bagunçando os cabelos cacheados ainda mais. Esticou as pernas e moveu-se como uma gata para fora da cama. Mirou-se no espelho, horrorizada.

— Eu pareço um macaco! — gemeu, sentando-se na penteadeira da amiga para escovar seus cabelos, enquanto observava Lílian se enrolar cada vez mais nos lençóis e cobertores. — Achei muito humilde da sua parte ter deixado sua típica obsessão de detetive para que pudéssemos passar um tempo como antigamente — confessou em meio a um sorriso.

— Oras, Chris, devemos confraternizar com outras pessoas além dos marotos às vezes… — brincou ironicamente, recebendo uma almofada em resposta. — Foi ótimo lembrar os nossos bons momentos e ouvir _Hey Jude_ até tarde, enquanto comíamos besteiras no meio da madrugada.

— Também acho Srta. Evans, embora tenha de discordar com o seu primeiro argumento. Os marotos não podem ser deixados de lado, sendo tão importantes como são — respondeu, contendo a gargalhada que teimava em querer escapar da sua garganta.

E, rindo, elas começaram a se arrumar, já que, afinal, tinham que ao menos tentar aproveitar aquele sábado.

* * *

Ela não sabia por que estava com tanta pressa, mas ainda assim não fazia questão de conter os passos largos e rápidos. O frio atravessava a lã grossa do seu casaco de gola alta e fazia com que fosse quase impossível até mesmo andar. É, talvez fosse aquele o motivo por ir tão rápido. Tinha que garantir que todos os seus músculos continuassem a funcionar.

Mechas castanhas caíam da fivela de metal, que prendia o cabelo em uma altura relativamente alta, e alcançavam o rosto de bochechas rosadas e olhos de cor mais escura que os cabelos. Seguros entre os braços aflitos da garota, dois livros se aconchegavam e, até então, o chão seria a visão mais apropriada se um corpo mais alto que o seu não tivesse se posto a sua frente, tirando sua atenção da cor acinzentada do cimento.

— Tiago Potter! — exclamou, se jogando sobre o pescoço do garoto, recebendo um abraço apertado de volta.

— Cecil Potter! — disse de modo divertido, enquanto se afastavam.

— Por favor, ninguém nunca se lembra do meu primeiro sobrenome priminho — riu, apertando-lhe as bochechas.

— Cil, você pode ir comigo até o salão comunal da Grifinória? Preciso da sua superinteligência em feitiços com uma coisa muitíssimo importante! — pediu docemente, um sorriso carinhoso estampado no rosto.

Cecil Potter Dockman era a única prima de Tiago Potter e, por mais que aquilo soasse estranho para alguns, era perfeitamente normal para eles. Tinham sido criados juntos e mantinham um grande afeto um pelo outro, quase como o de irmãos. Não que vivessem brigando, até porque, na realidade, eles se davam muitíssimo bem, mas confiavam um no outro de forma absurda, deixando claro o quão singelo era o sentimento que mantinham.

A menina de cabelos castanho-claros até a altura dos ombros era filha da tia paterna do moreno e, talvez por isso, ela fosse uma lufa-lufa. Toda a grande família Dockman havia cursado naquela casa e ela tinha poucas chances de ser diferente. Era quase como a tradição que levava todos os Weasley a irem para a Grifinória.

— O que o Sr. precisa agora? — Se não estivesse com tanto frio, a cara engraçada teria sido acompanhada de mãos na cintura. Entretanto, ela não se atreveu a parar de abraçar o corpo.

— Não é algo que se possa comentar no meio do corredor — respondeu rindo, a outra o seguiu. Fumaça saia dos lábios secos. — Você está mais fria do que eu, Cil! Vamos… Juro que não é nada que poderá trazer ao seu primo favorito uma detenção — disse, beijando os dedos.

— Certo, eu aceito, Ti. — O garoto sorriu abertamente e passou o braço sobre os ombros da prima, abraçando-a enquanto andavam até a torre. — Mas… Você não é meu primo favorito — brincou, gargalhando.

* * *

— Vamos, seu grande sabichão! Se entende tanto de xadrez bruxo como diz, faça com que eu não vença na próxima jogada. — Rabicho parecia ter esquecido o seu frio tão imenso e amedrontador. Seus casacos estavam jogados sobre a cadeira velha de madeira e o nó da gravata listrada, nas cores amarelo e laranja, já havia se desfeito. Aquele era seu grande dote. Ser um excelentíssimo jogador de xadrez (tanto bruxo quanto trouxa).

Sirius moveu-se desconfortavelmente na poltrona gasta do quarto. Não tinha mais saída; perderia e, como punição, deveria cumprir o desafio que o amigo lhe propusesse. Não que _realmente_tivesse medo das "grandes idéias" de Pedrinho, mas, naquele dia, os olhos do amigo refletiam um ar maligno, como se algo estivesse sendo tramado por de trás daqueles cabelos loiros.

— Oras, Rabicho, isso é tão particularmente impossível que eu me rendo! — bufou, esfregando os olhos. — Peão, para frente. — A pecinha lindamente polida caminhou lenta, preparada para ser trucidada. Pedro sorriu abertamente e disse seu comando.

— Xeque-mate! — gritou, batendo vitoriosamente sobre o tabuleiro, sem se importar com as peças que reclamavam do escândalo desnecessário. — Agora, deixe-me pensar qual será seu castigo… — disse, fazendo cara de pensativo. Lupin escondia sua risada e Sirius mirava o garoto gordinho com cara de tédio.

Estavam os três no quarto de monitor-chefe da Grifinória, aquele que pertencia a Tiago. Largados prazerosamente entre os cobertores, almofadas e poltronas não tão belamente enfeitadas, se deleitavam com um mero fato: ali estava quente! Quente graças ao fato de ser o quarto mais próximo ao local onde o feitiço de aquecimento do colégio havia sido lançado.

Todavia, não era _somente_aquele o motivo de estarem reunidos àquele horário da tarde. Tiago havia recebido a missão de capturar sua prima em algum dos tantos corredores do colégio e levá-la até lá. Precisavam de ajuda urgentemente e ela era a fonte mais apreciável. Nenhum deles imaginava o porquê de nunca terem pensado nela antes, afinal, Cecil era perita em feitiços.

— Estou começando a considerar a idéia de que Tiago achou algum divertimento no meio do caminho — resmungou Lupin, mirando o relógio de pulso que permanecia parado desde o momento em que pisara em Hogwarts. Por que, afinal, objetos trouxas não podiam funcionar ali?

— Divertimento… Desde que a obsessão pela cenourinha surgiu, ele não consegue mais tempo para "coisas fúteis" — brincou Sirius com uma voz fina e ridícula demais para ser descrita.

Aluado deu de ombros e jogou-se novamente na cama. Os braços estirados, a gravata solta no pescoço e os quatro primeiro botões da camisa abertos. Estava _realmente_ quente ali dentro. Ele fechou os olhos por um breve momento. Naquela noite, a lua seria minguante.

— Olá, amigos! — a voz de Tiago atingiu seus ouvidos, mas seus olhos estavam pesados demais para enxergar o amigo. Entretanto, seu tom possuía a mesma ironia de sempre. — Desculpem a demora, mas encontrar uma única pessoa em um castelo tão grande quanto este não é uma tarefa tão fácil quanto parece! — exclamou, tirando o sobretudo e abrindo o primeiro botão da camisa.

— Mas você a encontrou, não foi? — perguntou Sirius, esperando que o outro respondesse. Rabicho permanecia com os olhos vidrados e Lupin parecia dormir.

— Mas é claro! Eu não seria um maroto se não conseguisse, não é mesmo? — piscou sorridente. O Mapa Maroto era muito útil! — Venha, Cil, não se deixe intimidar por Sirius Black — brincou, puxando a prima para dentro do quarto. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Sirius Black só intimida as garotinhas do terceiro ano — riu marotamente. Mesmo que sua timidez fosse algo escaldante, ela conseguia ter um humor peculiar.

Todos sorriram com a piadinha, mas o silêncio permaneceu até que Tiago voltasse a falar.

— Eu sei que o quarto está meio bagunçado, — observou — mas quem liga, afinal? Não está como o lá de casa, não é mesmo? — A menina riu e negou fortemente, enquanto largava os livros sobre a escrivaninha.

— Vamos, Cil, tire estes casacos, está calor aqui dentro — sugeriu, puxando os casacos maiores para longe do corpo da menina, deixando-a somente com um pulôver marrom-café que contrastava com o rosto pálido.

– Ti! — exclamou, segurando seus braços. — Acho que a mudança de temperatura afetou seu raciocínio. Pare de falar um instante… — riu. — Eu já vim aqui antes, não? Sei de todas as coisas — afirmou sorridente, virando-se para os dois rapazes que sentavam nas poltronas. — É um prazer. Olá! — Acenou brevemente e ajeitou a franja atrás da orelha.

— Sirius você já conhece. — Era verdade. Parecia que todos os natais ele tinha que estar presente, mas, no final das contas, ela não ligava. Ele era simpático. Talvez por saber que era com a prima do seu amigo que conversava, a sua quase irmã. — Este é o Pedro e o acabado em cima da cama é Remo Lupin — apresentou.

Lupin entreabriu os olhos lentamente e observou a silhueta da moça aparecer pouco a pouco. As cores vinham em pequenos punhados e sua consciência só retornou quando pôde vê-la totalmente. Os cabelos castanhos e a pele levemente rosada pelo frio.

Levou um susto e ergueu-se, encabulado. Estava praticamente sem camisa e, por isso, tratou de fechá-la rapidamente. Não que seu porte físico fosse ruim, mas o mero fato de ter certeza que uma _garota_ o estava olhando seminu já levava a suas bochechas uma vermelhidão nítida. Remo Lupin não era o garanhão da turma. Era o mais tímido e recatado, na realidade.

Cecil sorriu docemente e ele retribuiu. Aquilo tinha sido demais.

— Ti, você pode começar a me explicar toda a _história mirabolante_ — exigiu animada. Um de seus maiores defeitos era a impaciência e a curiosidade. — Vocês nunca têm coisas realmente sérias, sabe? — brincou, enquanto se sentava na cama, ao lado de Remo, virada para todos os outros. — Agora vejamos se Tiago Potter e seus amigos evoluíram realmente em seus _assuntos importantes_! — Mordeu os lábios e apertou as mãos avidamente.

— Oras, Cil, nossos assuntos são realmente sérios — replicou Sirius maliciosamente.

— Principalmente os seus, não é mesmo, Sirius? — Cecil sorriu e sentiu as bochechas ficarem levemente mais quentes. — Mas voltemos ao fato que implica a minha presença aqui. O que vocês querem, afinal? — perguntou, erguendo os cabelos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo.

E então eles explicaram tudo à garota, que ouvia atentamente, quase que fascinada. Contaram sobre os fatos, os detalhes, as pesquisas e, de certo modo, o plano de ter alguma arma contra Lílian Evans. Mesmo que este tenha ficado implícito, pois não podiam deixar escancarado o fato de Lupin ser um lobisomem e todos os demais, animagos ilegais.

— E, depois que eu li a pequena explicação do livro do meu pai, achei que todos os fatores se encaixavam perfeitamente aos indícios da Evans — explicou Remo. Agora as mangas da camisa estavam dobradas até o cotovelo.

— Maldição "Concipium Improbio" — pensou Cecil em voz alta. Esfregou os olhos e parou um instante. — Ela é realmente rara hoje em dia. Os bruxos das trevas desenvolveram tantos outros feitiços que são mais simples e mais poderosos que seria pura ignorância jogar um tão complexo sobre alguém. Ainda mais sendo este um mestiço — pensou em voz alta. — Entretanto, essa é uma das mais poderosas maldições.

"Isso porque ela se infiltra no sangue da pessoa por muito tempo, antes de começar a apresentar seus indícios. E, além disso, por ser algo tão raro, ninguém tem consciência de que está amaldiçoado até que o estágio da maldição esteja avançado demais."

— Então, se Lílian realmente tiver essa tal maldição, ela… — a voz de Tiago foi cortada pela garota, que continuava sua linha de raciocínio como se ele não a tivesse interrompido.

— As chances de cura permanecem as mesmas, afinal, é, de certo modo, simples curá-la! Entretanto, quanto mais tempo se demora a descobrir e encontrar o fator que quebraria a mesma, mais fortes ficam os sonhos e os acidentes ocasionados pela mudança de humor ou mera falta de atenção. Este é o maior perigo. Os acidentes começam a ficar perigosos demais — explicou, para poder tirar o casaco de lã, que começava a ficar insuportável, e mostrar a blusa verde-limão.

— E qual é a cura? — perguntou Pedro, se ajeitando na poltrona.

— Parece fictício e sonhador demais, mas a cura é entrar em harmonia com a alma do seu verdadeiro amor — disse, fazendo uma careta.

— Oras, mas que grande merda! — reclamou Sirius, batendo as mãos no colchão macio. — Isso estava bom demais até agora. Mas é claro que uma maldição _tinha_ que terminar com o "verdadeiro amor" — resmungou.

— É uma maldição antiga, Sirius — disse calmamente. — As pessoas achavam o amor verdadeiro algo muito difícil de encontrar. Dada a situação em que viviam, era simplesmente mágico quebrar uma maldição sabendo que i _aquela /i _era sua verdadeira paixão. As pessoas tinham grandes sonhos, entende?

— E daí que é antiga? É uma maldição das trevas com um belíssimo final feliz! — exclamou perplexo.

— Almofadinhas, meu caro, o que você tanto odeia no amor? — brincou Remo, piscando milhões de vezes naquele único segundo. — É algo tão singelo e doce. – Cecil sorriu e meneou a cabeça.

— É que Sirius Black não está acostumado com grandes afinidades, Remo — explicou, rindo. — Mas, de verdade, encontrar a "alma gêmea" não é tão simples quanto parece.

— Não existe outra solução, Cil? — Tiago bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos revoltos.

— De certo modo — considerou. — Encontrar a fonte que originou a maldição. Existem milhares de informações sobre ela em um livro antigo da mamãe. Esse meio é mais simples, mesmo que seja preciso compreender mais sobre o que se faria se a fonte fosse encontrada.

"Entretanto, Lílian precisaria _saber_ da maldição e, pelo que eu pude compreender, vocês querem entender mais da maldição para avisá-la mais tarde."

— Digamos que, de certo modo, é isso mesmo, priminha. — O moreno piscou com um belo sorriso nos lábios. — Precisamos do maior número de informações possível.

— Pois então devemos começar a pesquisar assim que tiverem um tempo livre — sugeriu. — Eu tenho dois livros de grande ajuda no meu dormitório e, além deles, precisamos inventar alguma desculpa para pegarmos um em especial na área restrita.

— Me surpreende que você não tenha tudo aí dentro! — exclamou Pedro, apontando para a cabeça da garota. — Nós ficamos perdidos por dias a fio entre aqueles livros velhos e você explicou quase tudo sem precisar consultar nada! — Ele se mantinha extasiado.

— Oras, ela é uma Potter! — riu Tiago. — Herdou a astúcia e inteligência da família.

— Pontas, sinto lhe informar então, mas creio que você não herdou _nada_ dos Potter — retrucou Sirius, gargalhando.


End file.
